The Wonder Drug Part II: The Effect
by MsDreamer93
Summary: AU. Kazuha's memories of her previous life slowly are returning to her after a shocking occurrence. (The summary of the events of The Wonder Drug Part I is included inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

**Thank you, sakurak504, for beta-read this chapter .**

****I'm not taking non-canon into consideration. The events of this story starts after the chapter 827 (Tennis Meet Up case).****

****A/N: Hi, here is the second part of the 'Wonder Drug'. If you read the first part, then more or less you know what you can expect in this part. If you didn't, then I recommend you either to read the first part or the (brief) summary of the events of the first part that I've putted below, before you start reading the second part.****

****The first chapter starts under the summary of the first part.****

* * *

****The (Brief) Summary of the events of The Wonder Drug Part I: The science project (this story is AU)****

****The events are taking place between 30 years ago and 17 years ago.****

Atsushi moved out from his friend, Souhei Dejima, to live at the organisation that works on a secret science project.

The boss ordered Pisco to kill one of their scientists, Endoso Masato and his wife Haruki, however the boss ordered to not kill their one week old son, Ichirou, instead he was brought into the organisation, where he was raised there. Over the years Ichirou became closer to Atsushi, Elena and Akemi and he liked play with them. Ichirou was told his parents died in a accident.

Before Masato was killed, Masato gave a letter to his best friend, Michio, to give it to his son in a right time.

Atsushi was made in charge of the science project.

Elena came back from London, where she was studying, to work for the organisation. She was also made in charge of the science project along with Atsushi.

Elena and Atsushi got married and had a daughter who named Akemi.

The boss ordered Elena to do tests on Vermouth, and the boss also ordered Elena to act as it was her idea as the boss didn't want to lose Vermouth's trust.

Before Elena went to university in London, she had three years practice in the organisation. She met Vermouth there and as they became close, Vermouth revealed to her about the organisation's main goal and how in the past she had been experiment on which was very painful for her.

The tests on Vermouth involved things like taking samples from her body. The scientists were amazed by how fast Vermouth's body was completely healing from any injury. Some injury healed slower from another, e.g. when her internal organ was injured, but it eventually heals completely, as well. However, if her brain would be damaged, then she would die.

After the tests finished, Vermouth went to America.

The boss ordered Elena and Atsushi to use group of homeless people to experiment on.

Elena, Atsushi and Akemi visited Dejima's house, however he wasn't there instead they met men who lived with Dejima.

Pisco found a group of homeless people: an old man, Iwai Kaimu, two brothers in their thirties, Maki Daichi and Daiki, a teenage girl (16-18 years old), Nakama Riko, and Sanda Moriko, fourteen years old girl. In order to fool them, Pisco offered them a job and place to live, and they accepted it.

Elena refused to do the tests on Moriko due to her age, the boss agreed, for now.

Elena, Atsushi and other scientists were doing tests on the rest of the homeless people. However they didn't do the tests on four of them at once.

Moriko and Ichirou became close friends.

Elena and Atsushi were visiting some conventions where they met Agasa Hiroshi, and some foreigner scientists.

Iwai Kaimu died. Some months after, Daiki died as well.

Elena asks to postpone the research in order for her and other scientists to analyse their notes.

Elena told Atsushi she was pregnant again, which made them happy.

When the tests on the remaining homeless people started again, Elena had to bring Moriko into the lab, however, Elena and other scientists didn't do any tests on her, yet.

Elena got an idea to work abroad on the drug with the foreigners scientists that she and Atsushi met during the science convention.

Riko died in front of Moriko and Atsushi.

Elena and Atsushi had a daughter, again, and they named her Shiho

Daichi died.

Elena and Atsushi asked the boss to allow them to work outside the organisation in a different country. Elena and Atsushi informed the boss they would leave their daughters at the organisation. The boss agreed (he wasn't convinced, at first). However, the boss told them that Shiho also would have to work on the drug, though the boss allowed Akemi to have a carefree life. Elena and Atsushi still had to do tests on Moriko.

Boss warned them if they do something against him then he would kill them.

Elena reminded the boss about the promise they once made to her (when they ordered Elena to do the tests on Vermouth) that the boss wouldn't hurt Akemi, and now also Shiho.

Elena made tapes for Shiho. She sent Akemi to Dejima's house to hide them in there.

Elena asks Ichirou to promise her that he would look after Akemi and Shiho.

In the lab where Elena, Atsushi and Moriko are, Atsushi inflicted some substance into Moriko's body. Right after it, someone show up and kill both Elena and Atsushi.

Moriko convinced the killer to help her to escape. The killer brought Moriko outside the organisation's building. Moriko was able to run, but due to the substance she was inflicted to, she passed out.

Toyama Ginishoro and his wife who were driving back home noticed something on the road. After they got out of the car, they found a baby girl in a over size clothes. Disgusted that someone was so cruel to leave a baby on the road, they know it had to be taken care of.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Haibara Ai was sitting on her chair checking the document on her computer regarding Apoptoxin 4869's temporary antidote. She had been working on the permanent antidote as often as she could and it left her sleepless some nights. She was worried that every time Kudo took the temporary antidote, his body was closer to becoming completely immune to it. She had promised herself that she would make the permanent antidote for Shinichi no matter what; she owed him that.

She was lucky that she had been able to retrieve the disc that had contained data on APTX 4869. Unfortunately, she couldn't read all the data, but what she was able to read was enough to create the temporary antidote. The complete data still had to be in the hands of the organization; however it was impossible to take it away from them, especially now that they thought she was dead. She couldn't do anything that would make the Black Organization find out about her not being dead. She hoped she would be able to create the permanent antidote even without the complete data.

Although she was angry at him for acting behind her back, Ai was thankful to Kudo for creating the plan which left the organization believing she had died in the explosion. She also couldn't understand what was happening between him and Subaru Okiya. Conan claimed Okiya was on their side, and she believed him. Ai wasn't frightened anymore to be around him, not even by herself. Okiya meant no harm to Ai, and she was certain of it. She had started to suspect that perhaps Subaru Okiya was actually Moroboshi Dai, the FBI agent who had spied on the organization.

If this was the case, then why was he, the FBI agent, around her and Conan? Did he want to get closer to her to obtain information on the members of the organization she used to work for? Of course, Okiya and Dai could be two different people, but both of them using the same phrase, "Don't make that kind of face," made Ai suspicious.

If he was indeed Moroboshi Dai, then confronting Subaru would be useless because he wouldn't tell her. Asking Kudo would probably be useless too. She had already confronted him about Subaru, and he had just brushed her off by trying to calm her down that Subaru was on their side. She decided to leave Subaru alone for now, but she would come back to it at the right time.

Ai's thoughts wandered to a memory of her dead sister, Akemi. Ai had been blaming Dai for her sister's death, but mostly she had been blaming herself.

Akemi had wanted both of them out of the organization so that they could live a normal happy life together that didn't involve creating dangerous drugs and living under constant observation. The organization had used Akemi's desire to free her sister against her. She had become a nuisance to them, and the organization always got rid of nuisances. They would have killed Ai too if she hadn't been working on the drug that the boss had required her to create, but her halt on the drug research had changed their minds.

She hoped that the drug research was still suspended, and the complete drug would never be used by anyone. Ai believed anyone who took the drug was being punished. She and Conan were already being punished, and they hadn't even swallowed the finished drug. No one should mess with it.

* * *

Toyama Kazuha would usually be in a good mood after leaving the cinema, where she had just watched a comedy, but not today.

She and her childhood friend Hattori Heiji were supposed to go to the cinema together. But at the last minute, he had called to inform her that he was stuck in some case again. Since she had already bought the ticket, she went to see the movie, but she couldn't focus on it due to that idiot.

Sometimes, Kazuha asked herself why she loved him. She always found the answer to this question. People don't choose why or whom they fall in love with.

However, Kazuha still loved Heiji. She understood he was a detective, which often ruined their plans. But, Kazuha admired Heiji for his deduction skills, even if he could be conceited because of it.

With her head full of thoughts about Heiji, she decided to take a walk. It was dark, but her house wasn't that far. It would help her calm down. She was still angry at Heiji.

Kazuha was just passing by an alley when she heard male voices.

"Don't do it, please."

"Don't waste your breath."

Kazuha's curiosity rose as she decided to see what was going on. Maybe that person needed help.

However, what Kazuha saw made her gasp loudly in fear. There were two men, and one of them had just stabbed another.

Unfortunately, she was heard by the man with a knife. The man had terrifying eyes, and he was breathing heavily.

Kazuha's first instinct was to run and shout for help, but when she opened her mouth and shouted the first letters of the word 'help', the man already had her in his grasp, and stabbed her twice in her stomach before throwing her on the ground.

"Next time, don't put your nose where it doesn't belong," the man said before he left.

Kazuha put her hand on the place where she had been stabbed and curled her body up. The tears flowed into her eyes and the pain was so immense that she let out a groan. She couldn't die! She had to let someone know. Kazuha tried to get her phone out of her pocket; however, her vision became blurry, and she could barely see.

The images of her parents, friends, and Heiji passed through her head. However, an unfamiliar girl appeared in Kazuha's mind; she heard her voice. "You need to stay strong."

"Who-"

Everything went dark for Kazuha.

* * *

Ai sighed, her eyes shifted to the right where a calendar hung on the wall.

Oh yes, today is my nineteenth birthday.

Ai had lost sense of time, or maybe her brain had blocked any thoughts about her birthday. Why did she have to remember it anyway? It wasn't like she could celebrate it with the Detective Boys. Agasa had given a false birthday when he had registered her for elementary school. It would be weird if she celebrated her birthday twice a year.

Besides, she didn't see the point in celebrating her birthday, anyway. She wasn't nineteen, at least not physically, and she had different identity now. Her birthday only reminded her of who she used to be: a scientist who had worked on a drug that should never have been created. But, she still had some good memories regarding her birthday, like her sister taking her out for dinner.

A small smile spread across Ai's lips. She missed her sister dearly, and she wished Akemi could be here with her. She wished her parents could be here with her, too, and the four of them could live a happy, carefree life without the Black Organization in it.

However, due to the drug research that her parents had worked on in the past, it was impossible. It reminded Ai about the tapes that her mum had left for her. She had listened to eight of them, but there was still one more left, for her nineteenth birthday.

Ai had decided to leave this tape for this day. She liked to think of it as a birthday gift from her mum, even though her mum would most likely talk more about that 'terrific drug' that she, Ai's dad, and other scientists had worked on. However, Ai hoped that her mum would also talk about things unrelated to the drug. She had done it in every tape, including the last one that Ai had listened to.

She stood off of her chair to open one of the drawers. Ai took out the tape that was numbered nineteen. She glanced at it for a moment before she put it into the tape machine, excited and scared at the same.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Shiho." Her mum's voice had always been warm, and it made Ai feel at ease.

"I hope you had a great birthday. I remember my nineteenth birthday; I spent it studying on a university exam."

Shiho smiled upon hearing her mum chuckle. Elena talked more about her university life, and how she had been the outsider, which Ai could understand as she had also been an outsider when she had attended elementary school in America.

As Ai suspected Elena talked about the drug as well.

"Last time, I told you about this amazing drug that your dad, our co-scientists, and I are working on. I know you also work on it now, but I hope you weren't asked to do the things that I had to do. I feel guilty because of it. I also had to lie to a close friend of mine, and this lie is..."

Ai had her eyes wide open while she listened to her mum. She was already aware of these things that her parents had to do. But about this lie, it was the first time she had heard about it. If her mum's close friend found out about it, then maybe things would change.

Maybe.

"Mm," Kazuha purred. Her eyes opened partly, and she could only see ground through the small gap.

_Why am I laying on the ground?_ Kazuha asked herself.

Two men. One stabbed the other, and the feeling of a horrible pain after she was stabbed, as well. Kazuha raised her upper body from the ground instantly as soon as she knew why she was here. Her heart was beating like crazy, and her head was moving in all directions before it stopped on the man's body. Kazuha's eyes filled with tears while her body trembled.

However, there was something weird. She couldn't feel the pain. Kazuha touched her stomach, but she couldn't feel a wound. Confused, Kazuha lifted her shirt, which was covered with blood, up. She widened her eyes when she found no wound, just a faint tint of blood. Kazuha touched her stomach again and looked at it closely. She even checked her chest just in case her memories were playing tricks on her, but she found nothing.

What was going on? Her shirt was covered with blood, so Kazuha wasn't delusional, she had definitely been stabbed, so why weren't the wounds there anymore?

"What is happening to me?" Kazuha asked herself, terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, sakurak504, for beta-read this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

It seemed that Amuro came to see Kogoro at the worst time, as he, Ran, and Conan were preparing to go to Osaka.

"That brat from Osaka invited us two days ago," Kogoro informed Amuro. "As I don't have anything better to do," Kogoro snorted.

Amuro smiled sympathetically. Kogoro probably preferred to stay at house watching TV.

"Come on, dad. We haven't seen Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan for a while," Ran complained.

"Hattori? You mean Hattori Heizo, the chief of Osaka Police Headquarters?" Amuro asked.

"Ran-neechan actually meant Hattori-san's son, Heiji. He's a high school detective and Kazuha-neechan is his friend," Conan explained with an innocent face of a child. But when he finished, he looked another way, although Amuro noticed that Conan peeked at him few times.

Amuro was almost sure that it was Conan who was behind the 'Sleeping Kogoro'. He had never understood why Kogoro had to be in a sleeping position while solving the cases. Maybe it was just Kogoro's sign, but he hadn't always done it. Amuro had checked the information on Kogoro and had found out that Kogoro used to be a lousy detective who had suddenly become a great detective. Amuro didn't really buy it.

The first time when Amuro had seen Kogoro in his sleeping position, it had looked as if he had been sleeping for real. Amuro also remembered that Conan had vanished at the time, and he had gotten out of under the table after Kogoro had finished his deduction. At that time, Amuro hadn't connected the dots yet.

However, the longer Amuro had been around Conan, the more he found Conan to be an unusual child. Amuro had heard a lot about Conan before: how he was intelligent and had been helping the police. Amuro had thought that those stories had been exaggerated. However, he had changed his mind after he got to know Conan.

"Maybe, you would like to come with us, Amuro-san?" Ran asked politely.

"If that wouldn't be a problem." Amuro noticed Conan's fearful face out of the corner of his eye. Although it lasted just few seconds, there was something else that Amuro's eyes focused on: Conan's watch.

During the last case, Amuro had seen as Conan had aimed his watch, which had a lid with a target, at Kogoro. Amuro guessed that perhaps Conan had been using this watch to put Kogoro to sleep and had been solving the cases for him.

It seemed crazy that a seven year old boy could solve the criminal cases unless there was someone who was helping him.

"I don't mind," Kogoro said with a bored voice.

Conan tried his best to behave normal in front of Bourbon. During the train ride, Conan pretended that he was either interested in the view outside of the window or he was listening to the conversation between Amuro, Kogoro and Ran. Occasionally, he added something from himself, although he made sure it wasn't anything too smart for a child.

He was thankful that Ran had called Hattori and had informed him that her dad's apprentice, Tooru Amuro, would come. Two days ago, when Hattori had called Conan to invite him and others, Conan had told him about the identity of Bourbon and he prayed that Hattori wouldn't be stupid enough and call him Kudo in front of Bourbon.

Heiji also mentioned that he and the Osaka police were investigating some case. Conan, as a detective, was very excited about it, but at the same time, he was anxious, as he would have to be careful around Bourbon.

* * *

Once they arrived at the station in Osaka, they met Heiji and Inspector Otaki.

"Hi, Heiji-niichan, Otaki-san," Conan greeted them first, just in case Heiji would forget and call him Kudo.

"Hi, it's good to see ya." Heiji grinned.

"Excuse me, I believe we haven't met. I'm Tooru Amuro, a private detective and Kogoro-san's apprentice." Amuro held out his hand to Heiji.

Heiji glanced at Amuro's hand for few seconds before he shook it. "It's nice to meet ya. The more detectives, the better." Heiji kept his grin.

Conan just hoped that Bourbon wouldn't find anything suspicious in Heiji's behaviour.

"You're like a death magnet," Kogoro stated.

"Look who's talkin'." Conan was relieved that Heiji didn't look at him when he said this.

"I just solved one case yesterday and this one popped out, though I'm not complainin'. I'll have more cases on my account."

_Don't smile at me, you idiot!_ Conan cursed Heiji inwardly.

Fortunately, it seemed that Amuro didn't notice anything as he turned to Otaki and asked him, "Can you give us the details of the case you're investigating?"

"Yes." Otaki nodded as he took out his notepad. "The victim is Kondo Daichi, age fifty-four. He was the president of a furniture company. He was stabbed to death last night in a dark alley between a quarter to nine, when he left his house where the banquet was held, and eighteen minutes to ten, when we received an anonymous call about the body."

"Couldn't you identify the voice?" Kogoro asked.

"Unfortunately no. We only know that it's most likely a woman, but it's not the only mystery. On the crime scene there was blood belonging to two people. One is the victim, but we couldn't identify the other person's blood," Otaki responded.

Everyone but Heiji looked very surprised. Kogoro asked, "Maybe the culprit got hurt during a scuffle with a victim."

"We thought that too, but we checked everyone who was at the banquet, and there was no one with a wound, though I was able to identify three suspects," Heiji said proudly.

"Then maybe the blood belongs to the woman who called you," Ran guessed, worried.

"Ya're probably right," Heiji agreed. "But, the call came from the phone booth." Heiji seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Hattori-kun."

Ran's voice brought Hattori back to reality.

"Uh, yea, anyway, we're holding three suspects at the station. They've been there for about two hours now."

"However, if we don't find anything, we will need to let them go." Otaki sounded upset.

"Anyway, will ya mind if we go to Kazuha's house first? I'm sure you're tired and ya would like to sit down, besides I think I should apologize to Kazuha for not going to the cinema with her," Heiji said.

"Sure, I would like to see Kazuha-chan." Ran smiled, and they all got into the Otaki's car.

* * *

Kazuha was sitting on her bed, holding tightly to her lucky charm. She was still shocked after what had happened yesterday. After she had woken up, it had taken her several minutes to get up and leave the alley. On her way back home, she had seen a phone booth and thought she should inform the police that he had gotten inside the phone booth. She had still been trembling and could barely speak, but she had been able to utter that a man was stabbed and where, though she had forgotten to mention that it had been a man who had stabbed the victim.

However, Kazuha was still surprised that she'd had enough strength to make the call, anyway. She just hoped that her dad or anyone wouldn't find out that it was her.

Kazuha had felt very relieved that her dad wasn't at home – her mum was away with her friends – she didn't want her dad to see her in such a state. It would be impossible for Kazuha to explain a cut shirt covered with blood and no wound. Kazuha couldn't explain it herself.

The only thing that came to her mind was that perhaps the lucky charm had worked or it had been a work of some spiritual creature. Or maybe, Kazuha had some supernatural power of fast healing. Kazuha had to admit it that even though she felt scared, it also excited her.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her dad about it, but she certainly wanted to tell someone. She had to. Kazuha decided she would first tell Ran about it, and it turned out that Ran was going to her right now, which she was happy about. She would tell Heiji later, since he was too busy with the case. Knowing him, he would try to find a logical explanation, if there was one.

Kazuha thought that maybe she had dreamt it all, but when she had put her bloody shirt skirt, which were covered in blood, into a black sack and thrown it away outside of her house, it had proved to her that she wasn't delusional, not mentioning that her dad told her that the police had received an anonymous call about the man who had been stabbed to death.

She wondered that maybe she should tell Heiji the truth and help him solve the case. However, she was afraid that she might involve Heiji in something dangerous. But, Heiji would search for the truth no matter what.

Kazuha wondered if the truth might have something to do with the short flashbacks that had appeared in her mind last night. It was just that the pictures in her head were gone before Kazuha could see them. She had also heard voices in her head, but Kazuha hadn't recognized any of them. She also wondered who the girl that had appeared in her mind was. Even though she didn't know the girl, she somehow felt close to her. She couldn't explain it.

The doorbell rang and Kazuha went to open the door, taking a deep breath before doing so.

"Hi, Kazuha-chan," Ran greeted her.

"Hi." Kazuha hugged her.

"I hope you don't mind if we stay here," Kogoro said.

"No, I don't -" Kazuha stopped as her eyes focused on the man with dark skin, though lighter than Heiji's, and blond hair. This man seemed shocked while he looked at her.

Kazuha didn't know why, but she heard the childish voice of a boy in her head while she stared at the dark skinned man. _Come on, catch me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, sakurak504, for beta-read this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

The brown-haired girl with the ponytail looked very familiar to Amuro. However, he couldn't tell where if had seen her before, or maybe if she just looked similar to someone he had met before.

"Why are ya lookin' so shocked? Ya knew we're comin', didn't ya?" Heiji said.

"Of course I knew it." Kazuha snorted. "It's just..."

Kazuha lowered her head.

After a few seconds, Kogoro asked, pointing at Amuro, "Have you seen Amuro-kun, before?"

"Huh?" Kazuha still looked shocked, and the confusion could be seen on her face. "W-well, he looks like – like one of the celebrities. Unfortunately, I can't remember his name." Kazuha gave a small smile.

Amuro gave out a small laugh. "Oh, I'm flattered to be compared to a celebrity. By the way, my name is Tooru Amuro."

"I'm Toyama Kazuha." She shook hands with Amuro while not looking at him.

"Geez, you wasted our time with it?" Heiji asked. "For a moment, I thought you saw a ghost."

Kazuha, surprisingly, didn't respond. Instead, she stared at her shoes.

"Hey, are ya alright?" Heiji asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Kazuha looked up, startled.

"I asked are ya alright, gosh, are ya deaf?" Heiji sounded annoyed, though the concern could be heard in his voice.

Kazuha put her hands on her hips and responded with a raised voice, "Well, I would be if ya hadn't left me yesterday, so I had to go to the cinema all by myself."

"I'm sorry okay! We'll go another time, though nothin' bad happened because of it," Heiji pointed out nonchalantly.

Kazuha stared at Heiji for a moment, the anger burning in her eyes, causing Heiji to take a step back. "It could have! What if I'd gone into a dark alley, gotten stabbed by a knife, and died?"

"I'm sure Hattori-kun regrets that he didn't go with you to the cinema," Ran said.

"Y-yes," Kazuha replied, embarrassed.

"We should head to the police station," Otaki said.

"I'll stay here with Kazuha-chan," Ran informed them.

"Alright, you stay here as well." Kogoro turned to Conan.

"Ehh? But I want to go too! I want to go with Heiji-niichan."

Amuro had to admit that Conan was a good actor. He sometimes wondered how anyone couldn't figure out that Conan wasn't an ordinary child.

"He can come with us. A child may notice things that we adults can't. Right, Conan-kun?" Amuro smiled at Conan, who nodded nervously.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't bother the police and me while we do our work," Kogoro warned Conan.

Everyone besides Kazuha and Ran were ready to leave when Kazuha stopped them.

"Wait, can you tell me about the case? Who are the suspects?"

Everyone, surprised, looked at her before Otaki answered her question. "Well, the man was stabbed to death in a dark alley, and we have three suspects: two middle-aged men and a woman in her late twenties."

"So, the suspect is probably one of the men since it would be harder for a woman to attack a well-built man, right?" Kazuha noticed.

"Hmm, ya're right, the suspected woman has a petite figure, and – wait a minute, how do ya know the victim was a well-built man?" Heiji asked, suspicious.

"W-well, aren't all men supposed to be well-built?" Kazuha responded.

"Kazuha, you didn't-" Heiji stared at Kazuha, for a moment, before he shook his head and muttered something under his breath. "We should head to the station. We've wasted enough time," he said to Otaki.

Amuro was almost sure that he had seen Kazuha before and after he judged her shocked face when she saw him, she probably also thought the same. However, Amuro couldn't say when and where he had seen her. It had to have been years before; maybe when Kazuha was a child. However, he didn't recall meeting any child that resembled Kazuha. But, he must have; he just had to think about it.

* * *

The three suspects were at the police station, guarded by three police officers. After Otaki and the others came, Otaki asked the police officers whether any of suspects had behaved suspiciously. After he received a negative response, Otaki dismissed them.

None of the suspects seemed happy, as all of them started to complain.

"You've kept us here for over two hours already! Do you know how much work I'm missing because of it?" Mano Kyo, Kondo Company's vice president, shouted.

"I understand that you think that Kondo-san not repaying his debt to me is a motive, but since you don't have any legitimate proof, you shouldn't waste my time," Ogino Ryota, the president of the Ogino company, pointed out.

"How can you suspect such a fragile woman like me?" Yamachiro Saki said with a sweet voice.

Kogoro immediately showed up by her side, holding her hand. "I don't think such a beautiful woman could be a murderer."

"He's so lucky that Ran's not here," Conan commented.

Heiji nodded in agreement.

"Inspector Otaki, can you please tell us why you suspect these three people?" Amuro asked.

"Yes, just pretend we're not here." Saki snorted.

Otaki coughed as he explained. "Like I said before, the victim, Kondo Daichi, left his house, where the banquet was being held, at 9:45 p.m.-"

"—which is weird, because the banquet clearly wasn't over," Heiji added. "Otaki-san, you can continue."

"No, no, you continue. After all, you figured out who the suspects are."

"Yes, I did," Heiji said proudly and continued. "We checked all the guests, but only these three don't have any alibis. Plus, the time they left the house was suspiciously close to when Kondo-san left. Mano Kyo left five minutes before Kondo-san, Ogino Ryota left fifteen minutes before Kondo-san, and Yamachiro Saki left seven minutes after Kondo-san. We estimated that it takes around ten minutes to get from Kondo-san's house to the dark alley where the victim was killed."

"And they all have motives. Ogino-san lent quite a large amount of money to Kondo-san two months ago, but he still hasn't repaid Ogino-san."

"Well, he still hasn't paid back my last loan to him, which was five months ago," Ogino Ryota interrupted Otaki who, together with Kogoro, Conan, Amuro and Heiji, stared in shock at him.

"Wait, you borrowed the money to Kondo-san even though he still hasn't paid back the last loan?" Heiji asked.

"I have lots of money." Ogino shrugged. "Besides, he never did any use of it. I bet most of it was spent on gambling and women."

"And that's why the company is going down." Mano Kyo clenched his fists before turning to Ogino Ryota. "I bet that's why you lent money to him. Because you knew Daichi would waste the money and time with stupid things and our company's performance would decrease."

"Trust me, I have better things to do than that," Ogino responded.

Before, Mano could argue further with Ogino, Saki said, "All of my friends were laughing at me because I had been wasting my time at the company with such a bad president."

"Then why didn't you quit the job?" Conan asked with a bored tone.

"It's because, I, ehm," Saki bit her lips before she continued, though her eyes weren't on Conan but on someone else, her cheeks a light pink. "I like the other employees."

"I bet," Heiji muttered.

Even before, Heiji noticed glimpses between Saki and Mano, and occasionally Saki blushed. Perhaps, they had planned the murder together.

"Were there any traces of blood on any of their clothes?" Kogoro asked.

"No," Otaki responded.

Heiji had guessed that they must have given the other pair of clothes that looked exactly the same to the police. The whole night had passed before the three suspects had been taken into the police station. They had had plenty of time to prepare a new set of clothes and gotten rid of the ones they had been wearing during the party.

"You don't mind me and Conan-kun going outside. We, I mean, I need to think about the case and in the meantime, you may ask them some more questions," Heiji said.

After Otaki agreed, Heiji, Conan and Amuro, who joined them, left Kogoro and Otaki with the suspects. They discussed who the culprit could possibly be, though Conan tried not to talk too much. They all agreed that Ryota didn't have a strong motive to kill Daichi after Heiji informed them that Ryota's company was doing very well, even with all that money he'd lent to Kondo Daichi. They all noticed a possible romantic connection between Saki and Kyo.

"Ogino-san doesn't have a motive, but I don't want to remove him from the list of suspects yet," Heiji informed them.

"The vice president, Mano-san, didn't seem happy with how Kondo Daichi had handled the company. Perhaps, he killed Daichi so that he could take over his place," Amuro suggested. "Of course, only if we exclude Saki-san, as she would be too weak to attack Kondo-san."

"Yes, but we don't have any proof. We only have a – " Heiji stopped mid-sentence and stared at the wall, his head busy with all the thoughts about that mysterious call that had informed them about the man being stabbed. If only he could figure out who called! The voice had sounded familiar; even his father and Otaki had said that they'd thought they'd heard this voice somewhere before.

"Excuse me for a sec, I need to use the bathroom," Heiji said to Amuro and gave a sign for Conan to come with him.

Heiji had recorded the message from the witness on his phone, and he wanted to show it to Conan. He doubted Conan would figure out who the voice belongs to, but maybe he could also guess who had called the police.

He wanted to first find out who the witness was. Maybe it was someone from his school who was afraid to see the police, and it would be easier for her to talk to Heiji rather than to the policeman.

In the bathroom, Heiji showed the witness's message to Conan.

"I-I, I s-saw – s-someone b-being stabbed with- with a knife in..." the caller gave the street and ended the call. She hardly spoke, and she could barely breathe.

"She sounds familiar," Conan said.

"You, too? I also think she sounds familiar. I mean, I guess she could be from my school."

"Who else heard this message?" Conan asked.

"Well, my dad, Otaki, and two other police officers. Actually, my dad and Otaki also think they've heard the voice somewhere before," Heiji responded.

"If you, your father, inspector Otaki, and I think we've heard the voice somewhere before then it's almost certain that we're thinking about the same person. Right now, only one person comes to my mind."

Heiji knew exactly who Conan meant, but if that was true, why hadn't she informed him or the police? Instead, she had given an anonymous call. Had she been afraid? But, she didn't have a reason to be afraid. She had him and the whole police department to protect her. Heiji also wondered whether the other blood traces on the crime scene belonged to her, but she didn't seem to be hurt anywhere when Heiji saw her last time.

"You mean Kazuha," Heiji stated.

"Yes, and I think we should ask her about it."

Heiji agreed. He also wanted to know why Kazuha would hide the fact that she had witnessed the murder. Even if she was afraid, she didn't have any reason to hide the fact that it was her. Heiji had to talk to her and find out if it had been her, as well as ask why she hadn't told him about it.

* * *

Kazuha told Ran about what had happened to her last night. She didn't omit a single detail. After she finished, Ran looked at her with her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide.

"But that's impossible." Ran chuckled. "A wound, especially that big, can't heal so quickly."

"I know it's impossible, but I'm telling you it's the truth!" Kazuha was a little frustrated with Ran because she didn't believe her right away. She shouldn't blame her though; all of it was just too bizarre.

"I also think I've seen Amuro-san somewhere before, but I can't figure out where. I only heard a child's voice in my head, which I think may belong to him. I also had different flashbacks, but they passed through my head very fast, so I can't figure out who was in those flashbacks."

"I doubt you saw Amuro as a child. At most, you could have seen him as a teenager, but then again you probably would have been too young to remember it," Ran pointed out. "Did something similar to this happen before? Like, your wound healed faster than it should have?"

Kazuha tried to remember every accident that had happened to her in the past, but there hadn't been too many of them. It was mostly Heiji who got injured; Kazuha only got bruised, and it had mostly been when was a child. The only serious injury she'd gotten was when she'd broken her ankle a few years ago.

"I remember now! The doctor was amazed by how my ankle healed quicker than it should have. You have to believe me! I would show you my t-shirt covered with blood, but I, unfortunately, threw it away." Kazuha looked desperately at Ran.

"I just can't understand how it is possible unless…" Ran's eyes widened in fear. "Oh my gosh, what if you died, and you're a ghost now."

"That couldn't be possible." Kazuha let out a short laugh. "You and others wouldn't be able to see me if I was a ghost, right? Well, I took into consideration that I could have some supernatural powers or it was my lucky charm's work." There wasn't any other solution unless she had been kidnapped by aliens, who had done experiments on her. That would be scary.

Again, a flashback appeared in Kazuha's head. It was a very short one, but Kazuha saw a room that looked like a lab. Maybe, she really had been kidnapped by the aliens. Kazuha shivered.

"Kazuha." Ran looked worriedly at Kazuha.

"I think there's only one way to prove to you that I can heal. Come with me to the kitchen."

Ran, confused, followed Kazuha to the kitchen, where she took a sharp knife out of the drawer.

"I'll cut my finger slightly and we'll see if it heals. Who knows? Maybe it was just one time and none of my wounds will heal so fast again." Kazuha put her left hand over the sink and pressed the knife to her pointer finger.

"Wait." Ran grabbed Kazuha's wrist. "What if doesn't heal?"

"I have first-aid plasters just in case, so don't worry." Kazuha smiled at her, though she had to admit she felt little bit scared. What if this wound didn't heal?

Not hesitating any further, Kazuha pressed the knife to her finger and hissed with pain. She put the knife down in the sink, and both Ran and Kazuha observed her bleeding finger.

"Nothing ha-" Ran stopped while she and Kazuha looked in shock at how the small injury on Kazuha's finger disappeared, leaving only a small smudge of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, sakurak504, for beta-read this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"We need to talk to Kazuha and find out whether it was her who witnessed the crime," Conan said.

"Ya're right." Heiji nodded his head.

Seeing a worry on his friend's face, Conan said, "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"Yeah, I just don't understand why Kazuha would need to hide it."

"I'm sure she had her reasons and speaking of which, I think we shouldn't mention our guess, regarding Kazuha, to the police yet."

If Kazuha was the witness, they would have to tell the police, but for now, it was better to talk to her without involving them. Conan doubted that the reason Kazuha hadn't told the police about witnessing the crime was simply because she was scared. There must be something else. He tried to understand why Kazuha would hide the fact that she had been a witness. Had the culprit threatened her or her family in some way? Also, there was the unidentified blood. It could be Kazuha's, but she hadn't seemed to be injured unless she hid it very well.

"How much the blood did the other person lose? You know the person whose blood you can't identify."

Heiji, surprised, glanced at Conan before answering. "Less than the victim, but enough to make it a severe injury. That person would have definitely needed medical treatment..." Heiji paused, staring at Conan. "Wait, ya don't think the blood belonged to Kazuha, do ya?"

"I don't know. She didn't look like someone with a severe injury, and even with first-aid, she would still need to see a doctor, like you said. She couldn't go by herself to the hospital, as she's a minor. Her parents would have to know about this," Conan replied.

"You're right."

Conan thought back to a few hours before, when he had seen Kazuha. He tried to find anything that would point out Kazuha's injury. The only thing he recalled was her shocked face upon seeing Bourbon, which intrigued him. They couldn't have met before, right? This whole situation was so bizarre, but it made Conan excited to find the answers.

"I think we've been in the bathroom long enough. Amuro could get suspicious. Let's go."

Conan and Heiji returned to the room with the suspects. Amuro sent Conan a questioning look, which Conan ignored it. He must have suspected that Conan and Heiji hadn't just gone to the bathroom, but had gone off to discuss something that they didn't want him or the police to be involved in.

Heiji asked Otaki to come with him and Conan outside of the room. Kogoro and Amuro, ready to follow them, were asked by Otaki to stay with the suspects.

Heiji started to explain how he might know the crime scene's witness when Otaki interrupted him.

"You figured out who the caller was too?"

"Us – too?" Heiji and Conan said in unison, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, your father, Hei-chan, and Toyama-san. They told me that they think they know who the caller was, and they went to talk to them. They didn't tell me who it could be though."

Heiji's and Conan's eyes widened in realization. Heiji's and Kazuha's fathers had to have figured out that Kazuha was the witness and they had gone to see her. If she definitely was the one, then she might confess. However, Conan wanted to hear that confession as well. He gave Heiji a look that they should see Kazuha. Heiji nodded and informed Otaki that he and Conan would also go see the witness.

* * *

Ginshiro Toyama had called Kazuha, telling her that he and Heizo were on their way to see her and talk to her about an important matter, though he hadn't wanted to say what was it yet. He had also asked several times whether Kazuha was all right and if she had any injures. She had responded with a "no" each time, but those questions made Kazuha worry, and it turned out she had been right to worry.

Her father and Heiji's father sat in front of her and Ran, both of them with a serious look on their faces.

"I apologise Ran, but could you leave us alone."

"Yes, excuse me." Ran rose from her seat, but Kazuha grabbed her wrist.

"Please let her stay," Kazuha begged.

"I'm afraid-" Heizo started.

"Please," Kazuha pleaded.

Heizo and Ginshiro exchanged glances.

"All right."

A small smile of relief formed on Kazuha's lips. She knew what they wanted to talk about with her, and she needed someone to be there. Kazuha didn't know if she would reveal that she had witnessed the murder, but she felt guilty that that murderer had gotten away with it. However, she was afraid that the fact she had been stabbed would be discovered. It would be very hard to explain why she didn't have any injuries.

Heizo and Ginshiro explained quickly that a victim had been stabbed to death and the police had received an anonymous call about it.

"When I heard the caller's voice, I immediately knew that I had heard that voice somewhere before," Heizo began.

"And when Heizo let me hear the message, I thought the same thing. After hearing it a few times, I came to the conclusion that the voice belonged to you, Kazuha," Ginshiro said.

Kazuha looked down at her feet, not able to utter any words. She had tried to speak differently over the phone, but her emotions had been all over the place and maybe she hadn't hidden her true voice too well.

Her father lifted up her chin, looking directly into her eyes, which were filled with tears. "It was you, wasn't you?"

Kazuha nodded her head, her body trembling. Ginshiro hugged his daughter, whispering that everything would all right. After few minutes, Ginshiro let go of his daughter from his embrace.

"I know this is hard for you, Kazuha, but can you tell us everything that happened, including the description of the culprit?" Heizo asked.

After few seconds, Kazuha responded, "Yes."

Just thinking about seeing that man killing another man and stabbing her brought tears to Kazuha's eyes. She bit her lip, making sure that her face wouldn't be totally covered by tears. Ginshiro put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, giving her a small smile. She took a deep breath and told them what she had seen, omitting the part where the culprit had seen her.

"Your description perfectly fits Mano Kyo's profile. Did he see you?"

Heizo asked the question Kazuha wished he hadn't asked. Her scared eyes wandered between the walls, and if this didn't give away the fact that she had seen Mano, then Ran sending her terrified looks sure did.

"He saw you, didn't he," Heizo concluded.

Kazuha stared blankly at the wall. She should deny it, but the words knotted in her throat.

"Kazuha, please, look at me."

Kazuha turned her eyes to her father, even though her eyes weren't focused on what was in front of her. The memories of Mano stabbing her and waking up afterwards without any wounds popped up in her head.

"He did something to you. Tell me what that monster did." Anger could be detected in Ginshiro's voice. "You don't have any injuries, I made sure of it, then..." His eyes widened with horror. "Please, don't tell me that he..."

Kazuha looked confused at first, but after a while, she got what her father meant. "No! Nothing like that!"

Ginshiro sighed. "Thank god! Then what happened? Did he threaten you?"

She could confirm her father's thoughts. She could just say that the man had threatened her and she was just too scared to go to the police. But what if that man confessed about stabbing the witness? Since, Kazuha didn't have any injuries, he wouldn't be taken seriously.

However, Kazuha wanted to know the answer for how she had obtained her ability. Was it because of her lucky charm? Alien abduction? Something else? She decided she would tell Heiji about what happened to her, but she wasn't sure about her dad. Ginshiro most likely would get very worried, but would also look for the answers.

"Kazuha?" Her father glanced at her, concerned.

What should she do? She didn't want to worry her dad, but it was very hard to keep the truth from Ginshiro, who seemed to be worry, anyway.

"Somethin' very strange happened to me," Kazuha spoke quietly. "Somethin' I can't explain."

"What is it?"

Kazuha stood up from her seat. "Wait here, I'll be back."

After a minute, she returned with the kitchen towels, and a sharp knife. She tore off a few sheets of the kitchen towels and put them on the table. Heizo and Ginshiro stared at Kazuha in confusion while Ran sent her worried glances.

All of her muscles were stiff as she swallowed. She trusted that her dad and Heizo would help her. Knowing that she would change her mind if she hesitated, she took the knife in her hands and cut the skin above her wrist before either Ginshiro or Heizo could stop her.

"After that man saw me, he stabbed me. I passed out and after I woke up, I noticed that-" Kazuha stared at her just healed hand, "-it healed."

Both Heizo and Ginshiro looked with shock at Kazuha's hand that should have been bleeding, but instead, it was totally unharmed.

"H-how is this possible?" Heizo asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I have some theories, but I don't know if any of those are correct. I'm scared." Kazuha sighed heavily.

Ginshiro took her hands and told her, "Don't worry. I'll make sure that everything will be alright. We'll find the answers. I promise this to you." He wiped the tear from Kazuha's cheek. "Now smile."

Kazuha gave her father a slight smile.

"That's my girl."

"I also would like to know the answers, but we still have a culprit to arrest," Heizo reminded them.

"And don't worry Kazuha. That man won't know that you were the witness, though-"

A knock on the door interrupted Ginshiro.

It was Heiji and Conan. One look at them and Kazuha knew their reasons for coming.

"So, you also found out that I witnessed the crime."

"Yea, so who is it?" Heiji asked.

"It's Mano Kyo," Heizo answered.

"Whose blood is it?" Conan pointed at the blood stains on the kitchen towels.

"It's mine."

Heiji immediately found himself next to Kazuha. "Where are you hurt?"

"Did someone cut you with this knife?" Conan asked.

"No, I'm not hurt, and yes, I cut through my skin of my hand, but the wound healed, leaving me without any injuries."

This was it. She just revealed the truth to Heiji and Conan. She hoped that Heiji would make sure that Conan wouldn't tell anyone about it, but he had always seemed more mature for his age, so maybe, Kazuha wouldn't need worry about him.

Heiji and Conan laughed.

"That's so idiotic."

Ginshiro gave a death glare towards Heiji that made him take a step back.

"I-I mean it could be possible."

"It is possible. We just saw how the wound on Kazuha's hand healed in less than fifteen seconds," Heizo said.

Seeing the serious expression on his father's face, Heiji knew that his father was telling the truth.

"I would show you, but cutting my skin hurts."

"I believe you."

Heiji didn't need to see Kazuha's wound actually healing. The serious looks on his father's and Ginshiro's faces were enough proof for him.

"But, I don't understand how somethin' like that could happen. And wait, the other blood on the crime scene. Did it-"

"Belong to me? Yes, it did. That man stabbed me in my stomach. Luckily for me, the wound healed after that man left me," Kazuha explained. "I also don't understand. It's like supernatural or-"

"Science?"

Everyone looked at Conan, surprised.

"It's just a guess," Conan said with a childish voice.

"I agree. It must be science. Ginshiro, were there any weird situations with Kazuha before?"

"Well, Heizo, if you mean my daughter's wound healing in seconds, then no, but now that I think about it, Kazuha had some injuries a few years ago that healed faster than they should've, but it wasn't that fast. It was usually a week earlier or so, but," Ginshiro seemed to think very hardly about something.

"There is this one thing that kept bothering me. My wife told me it was nothing, but my intuition said otherwise."

"What is it, dad?"

"It was when your mum and I found you in Tottori Prefecture in oversize clothes that would easily fit a teenager."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, sakurak504, for beta-read this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Conan's heart skipped a beat. Kazuha was found as a child in the clothes of a teenager. That situation reminded him of when he had been found by the policemen in oversized clothes. Was it a coincidence? Or maybe those two cases were connected? In addition, detective Toyama had found Kazuha in Tottori prefecture, which Conan had this weird feeling about.

His body trembled and his eyes filled with excitement and fear. Luckily, nobody noticed it, as all eyes were focused on Ginshiro. Perhaps Kazuha was just like him and Haibara. But then, it would mean Haibara's parents had to have created a similar drug. No, it was too soon to reach to this conclusion. He had to first consult Haibara about it.

"Wait, Kazuha-chan was adopted?" Ran asked.

"Yes, sorry I didn't tell you. After I found out that I was abandoned by my biological parents, I just wasn't interested in finding them. They clearly didn't want me."

_But were Kazuha's biological parents the one who had left her on the street or maybe someone else?_ Conan wondered.

"But, Toyama-san had to have informed the police about finding Kazuha-neechan. He didn't just take her to his home, did he?" Conan's glance penetrated through Ginshiro. His chest was rising and falling quicker by every second.

"Uhm, yeah, of course."

Conan had to calm himself down. He mustn't give anything away in his behaviour.

"I think it's too much excitement for Conan. He loves mysteries, and Kazuha with her fast healing ability is a big one." Ran ruffled Conan's hair while putting on a small smile which disturbed Conan.

Ran couldn't think that Kazuha... No, she couldn't. True that she'd had suspicions about Conan being Shinichi before. Fortunately, Conan had managed to fool her by showing up as Shinichi in front of her while Ai had appeared as Conan. Seeing Conan and Shinichi at the same time must have convinced her that her theory had been wrong. However, what if Kazuha's case would wake the old suspicions in Ran?

"Yes, this is so exciting!" Conan hoped his childish acting was flawless here. He didn't want to give Ran any reason to increase her suspicions. However, he couldn't deny it. It did excite him.

"So, did the policemen in Tottori find out anything related to Kazuha-neechan?" Conan asked.

"Only a burned down house not far from where my wife and I found Kazuha. But the case was only written down as arson, as there were no dead bodies inside and no evidence that the arson case had any connection to Kazuha being abandoned," Ginshiro said.

"Someone could have just come from a different city with baby Kazuha and left her on the street," Heizo added.

"In addition, the police couldn't find the hospital where Kazuha was born. They even checked some hospitals outside of Tottori Prefecture. So either Kazuha was born much further from Tottori, or her biological mother didn't give birth to her in a hospital."

Or maybe, they couldn't find the hospital because they had been checking babies who had been born within the past year. If Kazuha's body had shrunk indeed, then her current age wasn't real. Conan kept saying to himself that there wasn't enough evidence that Kazuha was in the same position as him. However, his intuition told him that his and Kazuha's case were connected.

He shifted his eyes towards Heiji, who turned towards him as well. Heiji's face was serious and anger flickered in his eyes. He must have had the same thoughts as Conan; Kazuha might have been shrunk as well. Heiji understood how dangerous the Black Organisation was, but he had never felt personal grudge towards them. If the Black Organisation had hurt Kazuha, then that would change.

"My wife couldn't have kids, and she told me that she wished for Kazuha to be our child. After some time, we were able to adopt Kazuha. My wife told me that Kazuha was sent to us by god." A distant smile appeared on Ginshiro's face.

"Sent to us by god," Kazuha repeated quietly. She stared blankly at the wall.

"Kazuha?" Worry could be heard in Ginshiro's voice.

"Shh." Kazuha raised her hand as she pursed her lips. "That voice," she said it more to herself than others.

"What voice?" Heiji asked, serious.

"Since I've discovered that I – I'm not like anyone else, I started to have these – flashbacks. I don't see much. Just pictures quickly going through my head and sometimes, I hear voices as well, like in this case."

No one said a word. They all stared at Kazuha, waiting for more words to come out of her mouth. Kazuha herself seemed to be relaxed, though her eyes were filled with sadness.

"I heard myself saying, 'You must have been sent to me by a god' and some woman, whose voice I can't recognize, responded, 'Sometimes I ask myself if a god truly exists, because if he does, then shouldn't all good people be happy?' That woman's voice was bitter, sad and lonely."

"Do you remember when it could have happened? Perhaps when were you a kid?"

"Definitely not when I was a kid, Dad. My voice sounded the same as it sounds now, but I can't remember having that conversation with any woman. I can't remember any of those flashbacks I keep having. I feel like if I just remind myself, then everything would be clear," Kazuha said, frustrated.

Ginshiro put his hand on Kazuha's shoulder, ensuring her that everything would be clear eventually.

_Could that woman be Vermouth?_ Conan asked himself inwardly. Vermouth had also questioned the existence of god. If Kazuha's body had been shrunk, then maybe she had met Vermouth before that happened.

"Before we figure out what's going on with Kazuha, we still have a murderer to arrest." Heizo brought everyone's focus back to the case.

"That's right dad. We have Kazuha's testimony about who killed Kondo-san. By the way, Kazuha, after Mano-san had stabbed you, did he stay longer or leave right away?"

"I think he left right away, as I heard his retreating footsteps."

"So, we can say, without mentioning your name, that his crime was witnessed. I'm sure Mano-san would be very surprised if he hears about a witness, since he probably thinks you're dead. I doubt he would mention it though, as this would give him away. It would be good if we could find the weapon he used. Do you remember what it was? Also, did Mano-san wear gloves while he carried it, Kazuha?"

"No, he didn't wear gloves. The weapon looked like a long knife, but it was quite dark. Plus, I was scared, so I didn't pay much attention to it."

"We searched those three suspects' houses inside and out, as well as around the crime scene, and unfortunately, we couldn't find a weapon. Of course, we'll search Mano-san's house again," Ginshiro said.

"What about Kondo-san's bins outside of his house? Mano-san could have gone back there and gotten rid of his weapon in there. It was night, so it would've hard for anyone to see. Also, I assume the bins were in the back of the house," Conan suggested.

"That's true. The trash is picked up on Monday, so after tomorrow, it will be even harder to find a weapon," Heizo agreed. Then, he took out his phone. "I'll call Otaki and ask him to check those bins with other police officers. And then we'll go back to the station."

"Kazuha, you stay here with Ran."

"All right, Dad. Let me know when you arrest Mano-san."

* * *

After an hour, Conan and the others finally returned. Before Heizo and Ginshiro had left, they had let Amuro and Kogoro know so that the suspects wouldn't know that they had gone to see a potential witness. Judging by their faces, they must know who the murderer is. They still didn't reveal it, as Heizo said they must wait for more information from Otaki, whom Heizo had sent to investigate more.

Hoverer, Amuro could sense the tension in the air. Ginshiro had narrowed eyes staring at the suspects, though Amuro couldn't help but notice that he mostly looked at Mano. Heizo stood still wearing a serious face and said that soon, the culprit would be arrested. Heiji had his fists curled up and looked like he was ready to throw himself at someone.

They must have already figured out who the murderer was: Mano. Mano Kyo avoided everyone's glances and just looked down on the table while Ogino Ryota seemed to be bored. Yamachiro Saki complained about keeping them too long, and that they were wasting their time.

Amuro figured that that potential witness had to be someone who Heiji and the police knew. The anger in Heiji's, Ginshiro's and Heizo's eyes wasn't just an anger that a detective had towards a criminal. It was personal as well. Amuro recognized it, as this anger appeared in his eyes every time he thought of Rye.

Heizo's phone rang, and after a short exchange with the person on the other side of the call, he said, "The weapon, the kitchen knife, was found in a bin in the back of Kondo-san's house. The knife was sent to laboratory to check the fingerprints and we'll soon know which of you the culprit is."

"Unless, you come forward by yourself," Kogoro said. "Come one, we're going to know anyway."

Saki crossed her arms. "I'm not going to admit to something I didn't do."

Ogino's face still looked bored and Mano didn't pay attention to anything. While waiting for the results, Amuro took Ginshiro and Heizo to the side; Kogoro, Heiji, and Conan joined them and asked them quietly, "Did the witness provide you with useful information?"

"Yes, she did," Heizo answered.

"You already know who did it?" Amuro concluded.

There was no answer. They all just avoided looking at Amuro. He guessed that they wanted to wait for the results of whom the fingerprints on the knife belonged to, but still, he was surprised that they didn't mention the witness. If the witness revealed to them who the murderer was, then they could already arrest him or her. Didn't they mention the witness in order to protect her?

Finally, the results came in, and as Amuro had thought, it was Mano Kyo who killed Kondo Daichi. With his fingerprints on the knife covered with Kondo's blood, he couldn't defend himself. He admitted that he hated the way Daichi ran the company and that he wanted to take over and get all the money.

Ogino Ryota sighed and said, "Finally, I can go".

Meanwhile, Yamachiro Saki sobbed and promised Mano that she would wait for him. Mano asked her not to.

"We also found the blood that belonged to someone else on the knife and on the crime scene as well. I'm guessing you also are responsible for stabbing someone else," Heizo said.

"I was wondering when you'd mention her." Mano looked calmly at Heizo. "I was surprised when you said that you only found Daichi's body. I guess those two stabs weren't enough to kill her unless she died anyway. Either way, she's a strong girl, considering that she still could move while bleeding."

"She is."

Amuro was able to hear Heiji's words, despite him whispering them. Heiji must know the girl and if it wasn't for the fact that Heiji's friend, Kazuha, didn't have any wounds on her, he would think that Heiji was talking about her. Toyama Kazuha, the girl he had met before.

While walking out of the station and driving back to Heizo's house, as Heizo had invited everyone to his house for dinner, he kept thinking about Kazuha, focusing on her looks. He had seen those green eyes and dark brown hair before. Suddenly, instead of Kazuha's face, someone else's face showed up in Amuro's head. Actually, it was still Kazuha, but she looked different, younger. Her hair wasn't tied in a ponytail, but instead, it was loose and messy. Her eyes looked scared and curious as she glanced at him, him when he was a child.

Moriko-chan.

Amuro finally realized when he had met Kazuha before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, sakurak504, for beta-read this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Kazuha and Ran went straight to the bedroom. Heiji and Conan joined them as well, as they wanted to discuss more about Kazuha's unexpected abilities. Kazuha sighed with relief as she collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm so glad that Mano-san got arrested."

It calmed her down a bit, but the uncertainty of not knowing what had been happening to her made her uneasy.

"This case may be closed, but there's still another one to solve," Heiji said.

Heiji sat down on the edge of the bed while Conan, with his arms crossed on his chest and pensive eyes, stood by the wall. Ran, who was next to him, smiled slightly at Kazuha with a bit of worry in her eyes. Kazuha, with her hand, encouraged them to sit on the bed.

After they made themselves comfortable, she suggested, "I think we should tell Ran-chan's father about me. He's a great detective, so I'm sure he would be able to figure out why I can heal so fast."

Heiji gazed at her for a moment before he chuckled. "No, no. Trust me. It would be a bad idea to include him in this mess."

"I agree with Heiji-niichan. This case will not be... uhm... in his scope of detective skills."

"Why not?" Ran frowned. "Kazuha's right. My dad's a great detective. I'm sure he would be able to handle this case."

"Uncle Kogoro is more of an expert in solving murders and adultery cases, but this case is more about science," Conan explained.

"My dad has shown knowledge of science before."

"Yes, but not that advanced," Conan pointed out.

"Besides, Kogoro's a famous detective and the word that he's investigating why a teenage girl can heal instantly would spread out pretty quickly."

"You're a famous detective too," Kazuha said bluntly.

Heiji put his hand on the back of his head and let out a laugh. "Of course I am."

"But Uncle Kogoro is more famous than Heiji-niichan." Conan grinned.

Heiji grunted at Conan.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't tell people about it. It's too much of a risk."

Yesterday, Kazuha had debated whether she should tell Heiji about her abilities and now five people knew her secret. She trusted that they would keep their secret safe. Kazuha was worried that Conan could blurt out what she could do, though. After all, he was a child, and children could easily reveal things that should be kept quiet. Even though he had shown that he was more mature for his age, she still wanted to feel safe.

"Conan-kun, you understand that you cannot tell anyone about my healing abilities, right?" Kazuha gave the little boy a serious look.

Conan nodded and responded with his less childish voice, "I understand."

"That goes to you too." Kazuha turned towards Heiji and Ran, and both of them assured her that she didn't need to worry.

"I'm very excited to find out where I got these abilities from, but I feel that if people find out about it, then they won't leave me alone. Maybe some scientists will even want to experiment on me." Kazuha paused for a second before she echoed, "Experiments."

"What is it, Kazuha?" Heiji asked her, worried.

"You know, in one of those flashbacks I keep mentioning, I saw a science lab and scientists in long white lab coats. The image was rather blurry, so I couldn't make much of it." Kazuha clutched her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "If those flashbacks made sense, then I'm sure I would be able to find out the answers I'm searching for!"

Ran put her hand on Kazuha's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "You saw a science lab, right?"

Kazuha nodded.

"Then maybe—" Ran's eyes widened with fear, "— you were abducted by aliens!" Ran squealed.

A shiver went through Kazuha's body.

"I-I actually thought of it. What if it's the truth?" Kazuha squealed, grabbed Ran's hands, and squeezed them hard.

"Uhm-uhm," Heiji and Conan hemmed.

"There are no such things as aliens," Heiji pointed out with a dry voice.

"Oh really? So what other explanation do you have, Great Detective?" Kazuha raised her voice.

"None yet! But I'll find it. I promise you that." Heiji sounded very serious.

Kazuha gave Heiji a smile. She loved it when Heiji became determined, but she also hoped that Heiji wouldn't get himself into any more trouble because of it.

"By the way, when did your parents find you on the street?" Conan asked.

"They found me on the 12th of June, seventeen years ago. Why?" Kazuha said and looked at him, confused.

"Nothing, just curious," Conan chirped. "I'm tired." He yawned.

"It's getting late. I think we should go sleep," Ran said.

After Conan and Heiji walked out to Heiji's bedroom, and Ran and Kazuha were lying in their beds with the lights off, Ran spoke.

"I wonder whose clothes you were in when your parents found you that day."

"Huh?"Kazuha tilted her head. She had let her mind drift into the unknown already.

Ran repeated her question, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I admit it's kind of strange to put a baby in oversized clothes. I mean, didn't they have a blanket or something?"

"Maybe those clothes belonged to someone else. Maybe you have an older sister," Ran suggested.

Kazuha stirred in her bed. She pressed her lips together, concentrating on the girl who she had first seen in her head after she had been stabbed. She had seen more of this girl in her mind. That girl was either smiling at her or assuring her that everything would be okay.

Maybe Ran was right. Maybe that girl was her sister and those clothes had belonged to her. But even if that was the truth, it would be impossible for Kazuha to remember her. Kazuha had been a baby after all.

"Maybe," Kazuha responded.

"Or maybe..." Ran started, but she gave up and excused it of being.

Kazuha didn't fully believe her, but she decided not to push it.

* * *

In the other room, Conan and Heiji had been arguing for at least fifteen minutes. They kept their voices low, but occasionally Heiji spoke loud enough for Conan to shush him. Heiji was convinced that Kazuha's body shrank the same way Shinichi's did. The over-sized clothes were enough prove to him

"Come on, what person normal puts a baby in a teenager's clothes?" Heiji asked.

"I'm not certain yet. I'll ask Haibara about her parents' research. Perhaps her parents created a similar drug to what she created."

"So, does it mean that little girl has the data of her parents' research?" Heiji asked.

"I doubt Haibara has all of the data. I guess some of the data could have been destroyed during the lab accident where Haibara's parents died. Otherwise she wouldn't have needed to spend so much time creating the current drug."

"I see, but there's still a chance that Kazuha could have shrunk as well. What about the Black Organization? Do you think they will target her?"

"Shh, if they had targeted her, then she would already be dead. I'll ask Ai about it and see what I can find out. Well, she'll most likely be surprised when she hears about Kazuha."

"I wonder how old Kazuha would be, assuming her body shrank," Heiji said.

"Probably around twice her age. She was found in a teenager's clothes after all."

"Do you think if the memories of her old life return, then she will want to go back to her old body? Will she if that little girl creates the antidote?" Heiji's eyes fixed on the duvet, clutching it tightly. Sadness painted his face.

"I don't think so. I mean she has everything as Kazuha. She has her parents, friends – you." Conan smiled at him slightly.

"Of course, who, other than the Great Detective of the East, would take better care of her?" Heiji raised his chest proudly, which resulted in Conan rolling his eyes. Luckily, Heiji didn't notice it.

Heiji looked downcast again as he said, "But she must have had family, friends, and maybe, even a guy she liked. Don't you think she would like to see them again?"

"If Kazuha was the one of the Black Organization's victims, then everyone connected to Kazuha is most likely already dead. Even if some of them are alive, I think it would be hard for Kazuha to see them again. I mean, a lot of stuff has to be explained, and it could be dangerous to see them with the Black Organization out there." Conan's face softened as he continued, "Besides, I don't think Kazuha would easily leave her current life. She seems to be too attached to it."

The corner of Heiji's lips curled up. Conan imagined how hard it was for Heiji to find out that his best friend, the girl he loved, was a victim of such dangerous people. And who knows if forcing the drug down her throat was the only horrible thing they had done to her.

Seeing the worried and angered face of his best friend, he was glad that he had been keeping his secret from Ran. She would be worried to death about him. Most likely, she would not sleep and cry non-stop. He hated to cause her pain, and with the truth revealed, he would inflict even more of it, not mentioning that he would put Ran in danger.

"If Kazuha is like you, then she must have met that Amuro guy before. You saw their shocked faces when they saw each other, right?"

"Yeah," Conan agreed. It was interesting though. Amuro must have been a child then, so did it mean that the Black Organization had been bringing children to their missions as well? Were they teaching them about their operations? Or maybe Kazuha had been at the syndicate, and that had been where she had seen Bourbon. But why would the Black Organization have to bring her down to their place?

"If those criminals hurt Kazuha, they will pay." Heiji stated his voice stern and his eyes filled with both hate and determination.

"Don't worry. I will put them behind bars."

"We will put them behind the bars," Heiji corrected them. "Even if they didn't do anything to Kazuha, you're not going to fight them alone."

Conan didn't respond to that. Sometimes, he felt as though he fought them alone, only asking people for their assistance if needed. He thought that if more people were involved in the Black Organization's business, then the chance that they would die would be higher, and Conan wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

Amuro checked his wristwatch. It was almost three in the morning. He put it back on his bedside and turned over on his back. He stared up on the ceiling in hopes that he would come up with answers.

He couldn't understand how Sanda Moriko, whom he had first met at the syndicate when he was ten years old, could still be a teenager. She looked the same, just with a different name. She should be over thirty years old now, and even if she could pretend to be a teenager with a proper disguise, it wouldn't make sense for her to pretend to be one.

Amuro raised his head and pushed his body backwards so that he was no leaning against the wall. He peeked at Kogoro, who was loudly snoring in another bed. He gazed at his hands, trying to go back to the day he had first seen Sanda Moriko.

At first, she had hesitated to even introduce herself. Amuro could clearly remember her scared, but curious, eyes. As time passed, she got used to Amuro, and they eventually became close friends. Elena and Atsushi had often teased him that he had a crush on Moriko.

Moriko had come to the syndicate together with four other people. Apparently, the syndicate had employed homeless people in order to help Elena and Atsushi in their experiment. Amuro hadn't seen much of the other four homeless people, as they mostly spent their time in the lab with Elena and Atsushi.

Unfortunately, after almost two years, his time with Moriko decreased as she started to help Elena and the other scientists in their project. And one day, Elena and Atsushi had died due to a lab accident, and the Organization had wanted to move to another place.

* * *

_A fourteen year old boy with blond hair and dark skin pulled Pisco's hand in order to get himself noticed._

_"What is it? Don't you see I'm busy? Have you packed your stuff? You know we're going to move to another place, right?" Pisco grunted. He just talked with other members. Pisco nodded at them and they walked away._

_The boy's eyes were swollen, and he was trying to control his sobbing while asking, "Did Moriko-chan and her friends die in that fire?"_

_Moriko had told him that two of her friends had left the Organization, but the other two, a young girl and a man in his thirties, were still here._

_Pisco had looked down on the boy with his proud eyes, his lips pulled into something that resembled a smile._

_"I think after we leave this place, you will learn about our actions and you will join the Organization in their activities."_

_The boy looked puzzled. He never really knew what the Organization was doing._

_"And about your question," Pisco continued with his serious voice, "Moriko's good-for-nothing friends died long before the fire, and Moriko, well, we're still trying to figure out where she is. She wasn't in the lab where the fire occurred."_

_The boy's eyes widened in shock. Nakama Riko and Maiki Daichi had died, and he didn't even know about it? How did that even happen? Had it been another lab accident?_

_A man with short black hair approached them and informed Pisco that they had searched the whole building and hadn't found Moriko._

_"Well, she most likely already ran away. Let's burn this building down and leave," Pisco said._

_The other man nodded and left._

_"Burn the building down?" the boy repeated faintly. "What if Moriko is still here? And why do you need to burn this building? And why do we need to leave?" the boy yelled, demanding explanations._

_"Quiet!" Pisco shouted, making the boy shiver. "If she's here, it's even better. She must die anyway. And we need to leave without leaving a trace so that other people won't find out about the Organization's existence."_

_Pisco put his hands on the boy's shoulders before saying, "I told you before. You will learn about what the Organization is doing after we leave, but I can say that what we're doing is top secret and that if any person who is not supposed to know finds out, they will die._

_The boy stepped back from Pisco and asked with fear in his voice, "So, you killed the girl and one of the brothers because they found out about the secret?"_

_"No, no." Pisco shook his hand. "They were helping Atsushi and Elena in the projects they had been working on, but they died as a result of it along with the old man, Iwai Kaimu, and another brother. They did a very good job for us."_

_So, Moriko had been lied to about Kaimu and Daiki. The boy tightened his fists._

_"You said they were good-for-nothing." the boy accused him._

_"Yes, I did," Pisco admitted. "What I meant was that unfortunately, they didn't help us do exactly what we wanted, but it doesn't mean that they were completely no use to us."_

_"So," the boy started slowly, "you don't need to kill Moriko. She could still help you in whatever you're doing." Hope sprung in the boy's heart. Maybe she could live._

_"The problem is that we suspect she was the one who started the fire. She must have wanted to avenge her friends."_

_"Why she would need to do it?" the boy asked. It didn't sound like Moriko at all._

_"Well, we had to force them to help us because they weren't very eager to do it," Pisco explained as if it was the most normal thing._

_The boy couldn't believe his ears. The Organization had used those poor people for their own benefit. He took another step back, ready to run. To run and find Moriko. Before he fully turned his body, Pisco grabbed his wrist and held it tightly._

_"Let me go!"_

_"Do you really want to betray your father, Elena-san, and Atsushi-san just for some girl you barely know? Your father loved you most and worked very hard on the Organization's project. Or maybe, Moriko is more important to you than Elena-san and Atsushi-san? They basically raised you. What about their daughters? Are you going to leave them as well?"_

_The boy lowered his head. It was stupid. He couldn't leave. He had promised Elena that he would take care of Akemi and Shiho, but still, he wanted to know where Moriko was._

_"I will give you two choices. First, you can leave and try to find Moriko, but you must know that the first thing I will do is order the Organization to kill you."_

_Pisco looked at him sternly, which made the boy's heart rate rise._

_"Or you can stay and continue what your father, Elena-san, and Atsushi-san had worked so hard on. I mean, they would be very disappointed if you left." Pisco gazed at him with his stern eyes. "So, what it's going to be?"_

_"I'll stay," the boy answered without hesitation. He would never want to disappoint Elena and Atsushi. He may not have known his father, but after all those stories about him, he wanted to do what was expected of him. "But can't you save Moriko-chan's life? Please?"_

_Pisco looked at him for a long time. "Well, I will talk to the boss, but no promises. Now leave."_

_The boy cheered up as he returned to his room to pack the rest of his stuff._

* * *

Amuro had kept asking about Moriko, but he had always received the same answer that she hadn't been found. Amuro had to admit he was happy that she could live.

He still didn't fully know the Organization's goal, but he suspected that it could be related to aging. He always found it weird that Vermouth hadn't changed in the span of almost thirty years, or maybe, even more. She was close to the boss, so maybe the boss wanted to create something that would halt aging.

Maybe that was what had happened to Moriko. Maybe she had stopped aging? No, impossible. Amuro threw the thought away. Kazuha had family and friends, and with the life she had now, Amuro couldn't imagine her being stuck at the same age for over seventeen years.

So, maybe, she had de-aged?

If the Organization has been working on how to expand the life-span, it would be possible. But, if it was true, how much did Moriko de-age? Did she remember the Organization? Kazuha seemed to remember him, or at least he was familiar to her, so maybe she remembered something.

So many questions gathered in his mind. He could ask Kazuha about them. But what if she didn't remember a thing? She would think he was crazy. He had to figure out how to approach her carefully.

He sunk down under his duvet and let sleep finally come to him. Before he went under, however, a little smile played on his lips. Sanda Moriko was alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, sakurak504, for beta-read this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Kazuha, Heiji, Ran and Conan took a long rest after the tiring day. After breakfast, they did some "quick" shopping; at least, Kazuha and Ran called it that.

"How do you call three hours of shopping short?" Heiji complained.

When they returned to Heiji's house, Kogoro and Amuro talked to Ginshiro and Heizo about the case solved by Kogoro in the restaurant where his Banba Ranta's, a friend, fiancée had turned out to be Banba's twin.

"This is where I met Amuro-kun." Kogoro pointed at his apprentice, who gave a little smile towards Ginshiro and Heizo.

They noticed Kazuha and the others had returned. After a short conversation on how their shopping had gone, Kazuha, Heiji, Conan, and Ran sat at the table with the adults and listened to their conversation.

"So, tell me, Kogoro-san, how did you figure out that Banba-san wasn't the culprit and how did you guess that he and his fiancée were twins?" Heizo asked.

Kogoro stammered, his eyes looked down on the table, and he pressed his lips together. If Kazuha had to guess, it seemed that Kogoro had difficulty with remembering the case. It was weird because much time hadn't passed since it happened. Ran had told her about that case, along with that other case where a woman had shot a man in Kogoro's detective agency and then kidnapped Conan.

"Weird. You don't remember how you solved the case, but you remember everything before that." Amuro wore an innocent face, but his voice held a little bit of mockery. At least, that was what Kazuha noticed. She saw Conan and Heiji exchange quick glances.

"Yeah! It happens to me often. I'm guessing that there's a second me sleeping inside." Kogoro laughed, Ginshiro and Heizo along with him. Heizo explained Kogoro's memory issues as him simply being modest. However, Amuro didn't look too convinced.

He told how the case had been solved. Banba couldn't be a culprit because he still had cream from a chocolate cake on his shoes, which meant that he hadn't left the restaurant and killed his fiancée. The rain would've wash the cream away. And next, Amuro explained the rare case of opposite gender identical twins and how the DNA test result of blood on the fiancée's fake nail had showed that the DNA matched Banba's DNA, except for the gender part.

A smirk twisted onto Amuro's lips as he commented, "It's amazing what DNA tests these days can prove to us. In Banba's case, it proved that the blood didn't belong to him. In other cases where the police have to identify a person, they need to compare two objects to see if there's a match. So, if someone isn't who they say they are, then the DNA test will show the truth."

At the last sentence, Amuro's eyes wandered to Kazuha. They stayed on her just for few seconds, but it was long enough for Kazuha's body to go stiff. Since yesterday, when they all had gone to Heiji's house, Amuro had been sending her curious looks, sometimes even small smiles. It was like he was trying to assure her that everything would be okay.

The longer Kazuha was in Amuro's presence, the more she was convinced that she had met him before. She just couldn't remember where. Sometimes, when she really thought about it, she saw a blurry picture of a boy who could be Amuro. However, she couldn't see him as a child. She hadn't even been born then. It didn't make any sense, just like her flashbacks. They were all short, and Kazuha could hardly see or hear anything in them. There were exceptions, though.

Yesterday, Kazuha had had a problem sleeping. As her thoughts aimlessly wandered in her head, a vision of her watching the girl who died, the one she had seen in her head after she had been stabbed, appeared in her mind.

Kazuha could see herself begging the girl not to die while some man, a scientist most likely, confirmed that the girl had died. Kazuha hadn't been reminded of herself in that vision. She had looked different from how she looked now. However, the girl, even the scientist, looked familiar to Kazuha. She even remembered calling that girl by her name, Riko. And yesterday, before she had fallen asleep, Kazuha had been repeating that name over and over again in her head before she finally remembered the full name, Nakama Riko. Unfortunately, she only remembered the name, and what she had seen in her visions which were beyond weird.

Kazuha couldn't meet Riko. In that vision, she had been similar, if not the same age as she was today, and Kazuha remembered her as the girl who died in a science lab. When she thought of Riko, she felt warmth in her heart. It was a similar feeling to when she thought of Ran. That there was someone who you could talk to and was nice to you. Someone that listened to you and would even help you. Riko had seemed to be that kind of person to Kazuha, a very good friend.

Kazuha wasn't sure if her visions were even true. Unless she had been abducted by aliens and they had erased her memories, it was impossible that those visions happened for real.

* * *

Lunch time was coming, and Ran and Kazuha had decided to help Heiji's mom in preparing it. Amuro had joined them as well, as he said that he had some experience from working in the Poirot cafe.

Kazuha and Amuro had the chance to be alone in the kitchen, as Shizuka had to go quickly to the grocery store to buy the chicken to make ramen, and Ran had gone to the restroom.

Kazuha took out the bowls from the cabinet and put them on the counter. She put the fry pan on the stove and a bottle of oil next to it. In the meantime, Amuro filled the pot with water, but didn't boil it.

He looked curiously at Kazuha and said, "When I first saw you I thought I've met you before."

Kazuha looked back at him with curiosity in her eyes as well. Did he also get the weird flashbacks related to her?

"Have you?" she uttered. She leaned against the counter. She was afraid that her legs might fail her.

"I realized why I thought that," Amuro paused and Kazuha grunted inwardly, tightening her hands around the counter. "You remind me of my old friend, Sanda Moriko."

Kazuha's hands fell and her eyes showed even more curiosity than before. That name sounded so familiar to her, yet so strange. It was like she had heard this name somewhere, but she couldn't remember it.

Amuro's lips slightly curled up into a smile as he continued, "We were friends when we were kids. She was a few years older than me. She was timid and shy at first, but she learned to have a good time with me. Unfortunately, one day she disappeared and no one could find her."

Kazuha opened her mouth to say something, but Ran returned from the restroom. She asked what they had been talking about, and Amuro answered that he had been telling Kazuha about his childhood friend. However, he didn't say more, as he stated that they should continue with their preparation to make ramen. Soon, Shizuka returned from the grocery store and joined them as well.

Kazuha stayed quiet the whole time. Ran sometimes had to nudge her to bring her out of her own thoughts. However, it was too hard to focus on ramen while the name Sanda Moriko nagged her.

* * *

After lunch, Heizo took Ran, Kogoro, Amuro and Conan to the train station. Kazuha, Heiji, and Shizuka said their goodbyes before they left. While Amuro shook Kazuha's hand, he secretly put a piece of paper into it. He gave her a mysterious smile before he left. Kazuha, gazing at the door, held the paper tightly in her hand.

"What are you holding?" Heiji asked.

"Umm, I'll tell you later." Kazuha wanted to see what was written before she said anything to Heiji. She didn't wish to keep any secrets from him, but first, she had to think over the conversation she had had with Amuro about his friend Moriko.

Later that day, Kazuha was sitting on her bed staring at the piece of paper Amuro had given her. On it, he had written, "If you want to hear more about Sanda Moriko, call me and I gladly answer any questions of yours." She was confused and excited by it. Why would Amuro think that she had any questions regarding his friend? It was true that she had shown interest about his friend during their conversation, so he might have thought that Kazuha would like to hear about the girl.

Part of her wanted to call him because she wished to know about Moriko. Somehow, she felt that the knowledge of that girl would bring her the answers that she was searching for, even though it sounded ridiculous.

She heard knocking on her door and she immediately stuffed the paper into her pocket. It was her dad. She invited him in and he sat on the bed next to his daughter.

"It was the craziest weekend you ever had." Ginshiro guessed.

"Being around Heiji, every day is crazy."

Ginshiro chuckled, which brought a smile onto Kazuha's face.

"I was thinking about your fast-healing abilities. About where you got them from. About how we learned that, and..." He looked down in his lap, his nails pressing hard against them as he bit his lips. "A doctor or a scientist would know the answer, but," he looked into Kazuha's eye, "I can't put you into the risk where people could find out about your abilities and use you and them."

Kazuha hugged her dad and whispered into his ear, "Thank you." However, she had to admit that the mention of a scientist made her stomach turn. It must be because of her flashbacks, where she had seen the labs that gave her anxiety of anything science related. Speaking of which...

"Uhm, dad, I would like to ask you for a favor. It may have connection to what's happening to me."

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"You know how I mentioned to you that I'm having flashbacks? I had another one yesterday. I saw a girl die in some science lab. Her name was Nakama Riko, and I would like you to check if that girl really existed."

Ginshiro gave her a puzzled look. She couldn't blame her dad. She didn't understand her.

"I mean I don't remember that girl at all, but she actually appeared in my head more than once. Maybe she's more than just my imagination. Maybe she had criminal records and you could check it. If not here, then maybe somewhere else. I'm sure you can do something to gather any information on her."

Ginshiro nodded. "I'll do it. So, how old the girl was in your vision?"

"Between sixteen and eighteen I guess. I'm not sure when she died, or if she existed at all." Kazuha sighed, her eyes filled with sadness. "I don't know why I'm having these flashbacks. What do they even mean? Did they happen for real? Or is it just my imagination kidding around?"

Ginshiro took his daughter's hands into his and said, "You'll figure it out. I'll help you, and I'm sure you can count on Heiji and his dad as well."

The corner of her lips went up. "Thank you. I know I can."

"I will search for the information about Nakama Riko, and I won't stop until I either find something or if she exists."

Kazuha hoped it to be the former. Her dad would find information about Riko, and if she had existed at all, it would prove her flashbacks weren't just her imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Finally, on Monday after school Conan had a chance to talk to Ai. However, she would prefer if he didn't. She believed the less Conan knew safer he was. As she had taken over her parents' research, she had learned about the Black Organization's goal, but she decided not to share it with Conan. If she did, then she would have to tell Conan everything including what her parents had done in order to do their research, and she didn't want that. Unfortunately, it seemed that she would have to reveal some of her parents' methods of creating the drug.

She stood in front of Conan and listened to him about Toyama Kazuha and her ability to be able to fast heal, and how Conan thought that her body had shrunk the same as his and Ai's. The only difference was that it had been Ai's parents' research that had made it as Kazuha had been found in oversize clothes seventeen years ago in Tottori Prefecture.

Ai's eyes widened when she heard that Kazuha had been found the exactly same day when her parents had died. It couldn't be a coincidence. He also mentioned that Kazuha had been having flashbacks and that he strongly believed that Kazuha had heard Vermouth in one of them. Conan was also almost certain that she and Bourbon had met before.

Ai tried to remain calm as Conan's eyes were filled with excitement, his breathing increased and gazed at her with an impatient look. Ai lowered her head, biting her lip. Kazuha couldn't be the person Ai thought she was. It couldn't be possible. Ai could feel her body trembling. She sat down on the chair, pressing her hands to her laps, swallowing, she raised her head to look at Conan. The excitement still remained in Conan's eyes, but she also noticed a worry in them.

"What is it? It's there something you know? If there is you must tell me?" he asked her firmly.

She could lie to him. Tell him that she didn't know anything, but he was a detective. He would figure it out. Besides, If Ai was right about Kazuha, then those flashbacks were her lost memories. However, she was afraid that if Conan knew what her parents had done for their research then he would see them as monsters, and he would see her as a monster. She might not to use the same methods as her parents had, but she had still taken over the research that had made many people to suffer and die.

Ai mostly heard good things about her parents. How much they had been dedicated to their work. How they had been loving and caring parents. Shiho had always thought that what her parents had wanted her to do, follow their steps. Despite of some methods that her parents had used might not be something she should be proud of, Ai still loved her parents. She had believed that the drug, which she had supposed to create, had been a wonderful idea. That she had been doing something great. Syndicate's willingness to use her unfinished drug to kill innocent people, her sister's death and Conan's accusation had opened her eyes and had made her realize that this drug was only a doom for all of them.

"My parents was ordered to use a group of homeless people as their mice labs. I don't know much just what I heard from other members, but most of them died in the results of my parents' tests on them."

"How your parents could do such as horrible thing! They were humans!" Conan shouted, an anger rose in his eyes. "You said most of them, so did someone live?"

Ai looked downcast. Conan had the same expression when he had found out about her being the creator of the drug. Even though, he didn't accuse her but her parents. It still felt like it.

She raised her head to face Conan. The anger still flickered in his eyes. "I only heard rumours. I'm not entirely sure if it was truth. But in the day when my parents died, one of the homeless people, a girl, vanished and was nowhere to be found, so the organisation assumed that she must run away. They burned the building down in hope that she was still in there, and afterwards they moved to another place."

"When did it happened?" Conan's whole body was tensed.

"12th of June, the same day when Kazuha was found as a baby and it happened in Tottori Prefecture."

"So, there's no doubt that that girl must be Kazuha," Conan uttered. "Do you know that girl's name?"

"Unfortunately not. Some of my parents research were gone after their deaths. If I would have all their research, then maybe I would create the drug much earlier." Ai glanced sadly at her feet. If this would happen, then she would never meet Conan. However, a small smile played around her lips. But there would be a chance of her sister still being alive.

"But the organisation didn't guess that Kazuha's body shrunk." Conan doubted it as then most likely Kazuha wouldn't be even here raised by her parents. "I also wonder how Kazuha was able to leave the building without anyone noticing her?"

"If they did, then I would know, and they could also guess that my body might shrink as well. As for your other question, well maybe she used the commotion in the organisation to leave the building. Whatever she was given that made her body shrink didn't work right away, then I guess, she could be lucky enough to run away."

"Or maybe someone helped her."

"Like who?"

"Vermouth."

Ai stared at Conan with disbelief. Why Vermouth would want to help some girl that had been nothing more than someone whom the organisation had used for their goal.

_If you want to blame, blame your parents who took over this foolish research. _Vermouth's words echoed in Ai's head.

It would not actually be too unbelievable. Vermouth hated her parents and their research, so maybe she had helped Kazuha, so they couldn't continue with their research. Maybe, she had even seen Kazuha in her.

"What are you going to do now?" Ai changed the topic. She didn't want to discuss about Vermouth and her hate towards Ai's parents to Conan.

"I'll call Heiji. I told him that I'll ask you about your parents research and I'll let him know what I found out."

Conan stepped away into the corner, and when he was about to take his mobile phone out of his pocket, Ai asked him, "Do you think it's smart to tell your Osaka friend that his friend was the organisation's victim?"The scepticism painted over Ai's friend.

"I told him I will. I know that he cares about Kazuha, and he's not going to sit down and do nothing, but I'll make sure that he won't do anything stupid."

Ai decided to take his words. Heiji was a detective too, and he knew about the danger that would bring if he would make a reckless choice regarding the syndicate.

"What about Kazuha? What do you think she will do when all er memories will be restored?"

"Honestly? I think she would tell her dad and Heiji's dad, and she would expect them to arrest the organisation."

A fear came across Ai's face and with her shivered voice, she said, "If she remembers all of it then you and Heiji _must_ prevent her saying anything to the police. If her dad and Heiji's dad will start to investigate into the organisation, then they would get themselves killed. Things can easily be out of control just because of one bad decision. One decision can make people die." Ai looked seriously at Conan who nodded at her. After it, he returned to his phone and dialled his Osaka friend's number.

* * *

Kazuha together with Heiji were sitting on her bed, eating crisps. Kazuha's body was filled with excitement. She had barely slept last night. She had thought about Nakama Riko, and if her dad would be able to find anything about her. She knew that her dad just started his search today, and it would take at least few days before he would find anything, but she couldn't help to be impatient. She wanted to know right away.

She was also intrigued in the message she had got from Amuro. The Moriko name was very familiar to her. She was certain that she had heard it somewhere before. She wanted to call Amuro to ask him about his friend, Moriko. She had already added his number to her phone. She had even considered to call him. However, first she wanted to get advice from Heiji.

Kazuha noticed a weird behaviour in her best friend. When he had arrived at her house, he had gazed at her as he would see her for the first time. His glances were sometimes penetrating. She asked him if there were anything wrong, but he only responded that he mused about Kazuha's unusual ability.

When she told him about Riko, and how she had asked her dad to find anything, Heiji behaved quite normal, besides few weird glances towards her. His behaviour became weirder when she told him about Amuro, and how she thought his friend could have some kind of connection towards her and that she thought about calling Amuro.

"Don't call him."

Kazuha flinched at Heiji's voice. He looked so serious that it concerned her. "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust him, and besides you barely know him. You said that he told you that you reminded him of his childhood friend. What if he's some creep, and he wants to use you, because you remind him of his friend?"

Kazuha gaped at Heiji. "A creep? Kogoro-san would realize if Amuro was a creep, and Ran told me more than once about how nice Amuro is." Kazuha crossed her arms. "You also barely know him, so you don't have right to call him a creep. There's no proof of that!"

"Fine," he said through his clenched teeth. "But please wait with your phone call to Amuro. Your dad is investigating about Riko. Maybe he would find something. Maybe you wouldn't even need to call Amuro." Kazuha could hear a hope in Heiji's voice.

She couldn't understand why he was so against Amuro. He had done nothing to raise suspicions in Heiji's. Was Heiji just worried about her? She smiled lightly at that thought.

"Okay. I'll wait with my call."

Heiji let out a small sigh of relief. Kazuha was happy that Heiji was concerned about her, but at the same time she felt annoyed about his reaction towards Amuro. Was there something he knew about that she didn't. Kazuha asked Heiji about it.

Heiji shook his head saying that he didn't know anything.

"I just don't want anything happen to you. Like I said you don't know Amuro, and you're right I don't know him neither. I'm just afraid that you will trust him, and you'll tell him things that he could use against you."

Kazuha tried to figure out if Heiji just lied to her or he was just prejudiced towards Amuro. She only read a worry from Heiji's expression, though it also showed some anger.

"I won't call Amuro now, but if I'll decide that I need to call him and ask him about Moriko, then you won't stop him." Kazuha looked at him, serious.

Heiji's eyes narrowed, and he clutched the blanket. For a moment, she thought he would yelled at her. Fortunately, he only said, "When you decide to call him, please inform me."

"Okay. I will."

Heiji released the blanket, still looking at her with his concerned look. Heiji wasn't prejudiced towards people without a reason. Sure, he could be worried about her, may even be jealous. Or maybe Heiji had indeed lied to her, and he knew more than he let on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It passed over a week since Amuro had left the note with his number in Kazuha's hands, and he still didn't receive any call or text message from her. He had seen her interest when he had talked about Moriko. Kazuha might not remember that Moriko was actually her, but that name clearly was telling her something. Or maybe she exactly knew who she was and who Amuro was, it was just she was afraid to say anything.

If she was aware of her true identity, then she surely remembered the Black Organisation and what it had done to her and her friends. Maybe, Kazuha though (rightly) that he was part of them, so she didn't trust him. He only could guess.

He had been tempted to call her few times, but he didn't want to scare her away. She simply could not remember anything and she could just think that Amuro was just a desperate man wanting to talk to someone about his missing friend.

However, Amuro wasn't exactly sure what he would do if Kazuha would know who exactly she was and she would want a revenge on the Black Organisation. He was faithful to the syndicate, but only because he had promised Elena to take care of her daughters, Akemi and Shiho. Unfortunately, both of them died.

The other reason he still worked for the organisation was because, he didn't want to let down his father, Elena and Atsushi. After all they had devoted so much time on the syndicate's project. He couldn't just leave the syndicate like that even though he had been tempted to do it three times: after Moriko's disappearance, when he had met Date Wataru during his time in the police academy, and a after Akemi's death.

Nevertheless, there was always something that had prevented him from this. Either he had been just a child or Akemi and Shiho had been in the organisation, and he couldn't just join the police and betray the organisation or Akemi would still be alive if the certain FBI agent wouldn't put his nose where it hadn't belonged to. Someday, he would avenge Akemi's death. He wasn't convinced that that rat had died at all.

He heard the door opening, and he looked up to see Kogoro, Ran and Conan walked in the Poirot cafe. Kogoro waved at him, shouted hello, Ran smiled at him, and Conan only put a small smile which Amuro wasn't fully sure if he could considered it a smile. They sat by the table and Azusa approached them to take their orders.

Amuro had been thinking about Conan and how he had appeared to be smarter for a first grade boy, and how he suspected Conan that he was the one who was solving the cases not Kogoro. The only thing that stopped him from fully believing this was how absurdly this sounded. Sure Conan could receive a help from someone, but who normal would put a faith into a child unless... Conan wasn't a child, and he didn't need a help from anyone.

If Kazuha had somehow de-aged, because of Elena's and Atsushi's science project, then maybe the same thing happened to Conan. Moriko hadn't been the only subject of Miyano's tests, however, if Conan was one of them then it would mean he had to stop ageing.

Shiho had also been working on the science project, then maybe Conan was a victim of whatever she had created. If so, then who was Conan and under what circumstances, his body shrank?

"Can you take the orders from those people?" Azusa pointed at the table with an old couple and a man looking in his thirty.

"Sure." On the way to the table, he sent a smile towards Kogoro and others. His mind was still occupied with Conan and Kazuha.

The old couple and their son as they introduced as such, ordered the drinks and informed Amuro that they would like more to think about what they liked to order for their food. He noticed the old man's gaze on himself.

"Did something happened?" Amuro asked.

"No, I just." The old man kept looking at Amuro, his eyes focused. "I just feel I saw these face features before."

"I don't think we meet before?" Amuro wore a puzzled look. He definitely hadn't met that man before.

"It's truth, Michio, we haven't met that gentleman before." The old woman glanced at Amuro. "But now that you mentioned it he actually looked like someone we met before, I think. I just can't remember. You, Michio?"

"No, me neither. It's like on the back of my head. What's your name, by the way?"

"Tooru Amuro."

"No, this name doesn't tell me anything," Michio responded.

His wife and son also shook their heads. Amuro excused himself and left them. He wondered who could be that someone he was similar to. From what he knew, he didn't have any relatives, so maybe they were just a random person. He wouldn't deny it, but it intrigued him.

* * *

Finally after over a week of searching Kazuha's father found information about Nakama Riko. He had checked in the Osaka's police database, but after how he hadn't found anything, he had asked the police in the Tottori Prefecture to check information about that girl within the last seventeen years. They didn't find anything in this span of time, but they did discovered that Nakama Riko had been arrested for shoplifting twenty-two years ago.

Kazuha's body filled with excitement that Riko had existed for real, and Kazuha wasn't just imagining her, however, there was one problem.

"Kazuha, you weren't even born then." Her dad pointed out.

"Well, I was born five years later."

"You know I don't think you would remember meeting Riko when you were a baby." Ginshiro had an unconvinced look.

"Well, I wouldn't think that I would have a healing abilities, and look at me now. Besides, I don't know if I mentioned it before or not, but in that vision where I saw Riko, I wasn't a baby. I was teenager the same as I am now. It just I looked different. More neglected I would say."

Ginshiro rose his eyebrow. "And you don't remember it otherwise you wouldn't ask me to search for information about Riko."

"Yeah."

Ginshiro bit his lip, slightly shaking his head. "It's so surreal that you remember the girl who could die before you were born or when you were just a baby, but since you said that you weren't a baby, but you were the same age or similar as you're now, then that girl should die recently. It just doesn't seem like it. The policeman in the Tottori Prefecture told him that the owner of the orphanage asked the police to search for Riko nineteen years ago. It seemed Riko often ran away from them, but that time it seemed longer than usual."

Kazuha's eyes widened in realization. "Maybe, she was kidnapped by those scientists. I keep having flashbacks about the science lab and scientists. They are just rather blurry images, but some of them are clearer from another."

Kazuha briefly told her dad how over the last days she had had more flashbacks where she had seen her, Riko and a man in some lab science and some scientists had been doing some tests on them. Kazuha couldn't see much, but considering the cries and whimpers of pain she had heard in them, it didn't seem to be pleasant.

"You being a subject of the science tests would actually explain your healing abilities. The only problem is when you've gained them. Because there's no way that you were a teenager when you were supposed to be a baby or not be born at all."

Yes, this would totally be impossible, but maybe there was a chance that it was truth. If the wounds after the stabs of the knife could disappear, then maybe she somehow could be a teenager all these years ago.

"I think dad I should visit that orphanage. Maybe they have a picture of Riko. I remember her clearly, so I would be able to recognize her who knows if I would see her picture then maybe I would even remember something more."

Ginshiro smiled and nodded. "Okay, we'll visit that orphanage. I hope we'll get some answers from there."

"Me too, dad." Kazuha embraced her dad, hoping he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"We're going to that orphanage, today," Heiji informed Conan over the phone.

Heiji had explained Conan how Kazuha had asked her dad to look for information about Nakama Riko, a girl who Kazuha had seen in her flashbacks, and that he had had found out that she had been in the orphanage in the Tottori Prefecture, and apparently, the owner of it had asked the police to look for Riko nineteen years ago when she had gone missing.

"Kazuha couldn't meet Riko, then, she wasn't born," Conan pointed out.

"Kazuha not, but Moriko, yes."

After Heiji had told him about Amuro's note to Kazuha about his old friend, Moriko, Conan had realized that Kazuha and Moriko was most likely the same person. However, if this was the case, then why Amuro had only left the note which asked Kazuha to call him if she would want to know more about Moriko. Why hadn't he inform the Black Organisation about Kazuha? It was already two weeks, since he had last seen Kazuha. Did it mean that Amuro wasn't certain whether his friend and Kazuha was the same person. Maybe, he wanted to do more investigation to make sure that Kazuha was indeed Moriko.

Conan was also concerned about Amuro finding out his true identity. If Amuro would know that Kazuha's body had shrunk, then he could figure out that the same thing had happened to him. Conan tried to act as a normal child around Amuro, but it still didn't prevent Amuro from giving him weird looks. Besides, he must heard from others about how smart kid Conan was.

"I'm really worry, what if they have some photo of that Riko girl and she looked exactly the same as Kazuha remembers her, all her memories could return when she'll see the photo. What if Kazuha was also in that orphanage?" Conan heard a panic in Heiji's voice.

"If this would happen you must convince her not to tell police about it, at least, for now."

"It would be a problem, since her dad is coming with us."

Conan gripped his phone tighter, biting his lip. "We don't know how much Kazuha knows about the Black Organisation. She mentioned about science lab, so I guess she could be held captive in it, but I doubt it means she saw every inch of the organisation's building or she saw every member including the boss. She could only see few scientists."

"Even if that truth, she still could remember the names of those scientists."

"Haibara's parents are dead already, and they were in charge of that project, and about other scientists. It passed so much time that they might also be dead." Conan tried to remain optimistic. Kazuha just couldn't remember. It was out of options.

"It still wouldn't prevent her dad or mine from investigating."

"If they start then there would be a risk of them being killed."

After a minute of pause, Heiji responded, his voice serious, "Sooner or later the police would need to be involved. I mean you can't arrest the whole organisation on your own."

Conan sighed. "You're right, but first I need to find out more about them. Who is their boss, the all members' names, their hideouts. I'll get police involved when I'll have information that will guarantee that the police will arrest them. I don't have such information for now."

"Okay, well, if Kazuha would remember everything then I will do everything to convince her and her dad to keep quiet about it for now. No idea how I would manage it, though."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be okay."

"Yea." Heiji didn't seem to share Conan's optimism. "I'll be finishing now. I'll let you know how the visit in that orphanage went. Bye."

"Bye."

Conan stared on his phone for few more seconds. _I hope things won't get out of control._

* * *

Amuro walked in the science lab. After when Sherry fled, the science project had been halted for few months. It had been started again about three months ago. However, the research was going slow, after all, the person in charge wasn't there.

The scientists looked at him surprised. Even though, his father had been one of the scientists, Amuro had never been much interest in this kind of thing. He had tried to learn something about genetics. Even though some of it he had found interesting, he hadn't seen himself stuck in the lab. He was more of a working on a field person.

"I'm afraid I didn't see you before. You're part of the organisation, right? Or the organisation sent us another scientist?" A young scientist, most likely in his late twenty, asked.

After, he had told Pisco that he wasn't interested in the science project, Pisco had ordered him to not bother the other scientists. When, he had been a teenager, he had gone to the lab few times, but after Pisco and scientists had shouted at him, how he had been a nuisance, he had stopped. He had found it boring anyway.

"I'm Bourbon, and I just came to see how the works go."

"Slow. It would be much better if Sherry was here."

Amuro looked down at his shoes, tightening his fists. He had broken Elena's promise, twice.

An scientist in his sixty approached them. "Ichi- I mean Bourbon, I didn't expect to see you." A smile appeared on the man's face. The other scientist walked away.

"Do we know each other?" The man's face looked familiar, but Amuro couldn't remember him.

"You saw me few times before, when you were a kid. I also knew your father, Masato. He was a good man."

"Thank you." Since Elena's and Atsushi's deaths, he hadn't had no one to talk about his dad. It was nice to hear that his dad wasn't forgotten completely.

"So, what did bring you here. Do you think to continue what your father was once part of?"

"No, no." Amuro shook his head. "I just heard that Gin and some other members used the Sherry's unfinished drug to kill people, and I want to make sure that all deaths were confirmed." Amuro held his head straight, sounding casually. He hoped the scientist wouldn't find suspicious that Amuro was interested in something he wasn't part of.

"Yeah, they all were confirmed. We had a problem with one of them. We even had to search that person's house twice to make sure that he was truly dead. His name was Kudo Shinichi."

Amuro gaped at him. He had heard this name before. He had even read few articles about that high school detective and had seen his pictures in these articles. The image of Kudo Shinichi appeared in Amuro's head. He actually looked like he could be Conan's older brother.

"I need to back to work." The scientist pat Amuro on his back and left him.

Amuro still stood in one place wondering if Kudo Shinichi was indeed dead.

* * *

After two days since Kazuha's dad had had found information about Nakama Riko, she, Heiji and Ginshiro drove to the orphanage in Tottori Prefecture where Riko had once been. Kazuha couldn't stop her body from shaking, her heart beat fast. More she thought about Riko more visions seemed to pop into her head.

If there was a photo of Riko at that orphanage and she was the same person from Kazuha's flashbacks, then Kazuha wasn't sure what she would think of it. She had seen herself and Riko spending time together as two very good friends. Some of these flashbacks were in some house and others were on the street. It seemed like they had been homeless. Sometimes, they had been accompanied by other people, the same three people, she had seen in her visions regarding the science lab. The weird thing was that Kazuha hadn't looked like she looked now in those visions. No one also had called her Kazuha in any of them. However, she sometimes had only seen images without voices. Could she really spend her time with Riko and those three people before?

After few hours of ride, they finally arrived at orphanage. They entered the building and approached the reception. Ginshiro had informed it before that they would come. The receptionist asked to wait as she would inform the owner about their arrival. After five long minutes, the receptionist came back and showed them the way to the owner's office.

After the short introduction, the owner, a woman with grey hair, probably in her sixty or maybe even seventy, spoke, "I didn't expect the police from different prefecture to be interested in finding Riko. Police here gave up on finding her long time ago."

"There are some cases that are solved after many years," Ginshiro responded wearing a polite smile.

The owner passed the folder towards Ginshiro. "Here are information about Nakama Riko."

Ginshiro opened the folder. It contained the basic information about Riko and about her misbehaviour and how many times she had escape from the orphanage, which seemed to be quite a lot. Under all these paper, there was a photo with a teenager girl.

"Is it Nakama Riko?" Ginshiro held the photo in the air before the owner.

"Yes, it's her," the owner confirmed.

Kazuha's world stopped in place. The girl on that photo was Nakama Riko, the same girl she had seen in her head. It meant Kazuha didn't imagine Riko. She had existed for real. Kazuha took a photo from her dad, and gazed at it. She barely could hold it as her fingers were trembling. She didn't even notice as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Kazuha?" Ginshiro asked concerned putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Kazuha, are you alright?" Heiji asked after Kazuha's lack of response.

Kazuha still didn't respond she just continued to look at Riko's picture as it would give her the answers, she was so looking for. If Nakama Riko wasn't part of her imagination, did it mean that all those visions had really happened? If so, then, this would mean they must had happened before Kazuha had been born. Maybe, she had lived before and had died and was reborn as Kazuha. Maybe, when she had been stabbed in that dark alley, she first had died, and then her wounds had healed?

She dropped the photo on the floor. She sobbed and hugged to her father's chest. She wished she could leave this place with all the answers.

* * *

Amuro and Azusa were about to close the Poirot cafe when the man, whom, Amuro had seen two days ago in the cafe, walked in.

"I'm sorry, but we're closing," Azusa said.

The man's eyes shifted towards Amuro, it stay there for few seconds.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Amuro asked.

"Yes, could we talk for a moment, alone?"

Azusa excused them and left.

"What do you want to talk about- uhm, Michio? Isn't it?"

"Yes, Ueda Michio." Michio held out his hand that Amuro shook. Michio had very focused gaze. It seemed like he tried to read Amuro's thoughts.

Michio noticing his rather odd behaviour took a step back and cleared his throat. "I told you, two days ago, how you look like someone I met before. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I went through my album of photos, and on some old of them, there were my best friend and his wife, and you looked so similar to my friend's wife as you were related to her. You even have some features of my friend." He watched Amuro with wonder.

After a minute or so of silence, Amuro asked, "What were the names of your friend and his wife?"

"Endoso Masato and Haruki."

Amuro's eyes widened and his lips parted. These were the names of his parents. He would never expect he would meet someone, here in Tokyo, who had known them.

"I'm guessing, you knew them."

"Yeah, they were, err." Normally, Amuro would come up with some excuse. He shouldn't discuss his private life with some stranger. However, meeting someone, outside of the syndicate, who had known his parents, took away his ability of thinking straight. After Elena and Atsushi's death, there had been no one who could talk to Amuro about his parents. Pisco had occasionally mentioned about of how great member his father was, but nothing about of what kind of person he was.

"They were your parents, weren't they, Ichirou?"

This name. After he had gained his codename, Bourbon, there had been no one who would use his real name, Ichirou. Akemi had been the only one who had still called him Ichirou. She had been scolded few times for it as the syndicate had ordered their members to use the code-names while addressing to each other.

Amuro's face had to reveal that Michio was right as tears formed in his eyes. Amuro seeing the man approaching him, probably to give him a hug, he took few steps back and regained his posture.

"I think it will be better for you to leave and never come back. Please, forget about me." He was a member of the criminal organisation. For Michio's own good was better if Amuro wouldn't start a friendship with him. Who knows, maybe his father had mentioned something to Michio about the organisation. Even a tiny knowledge of the syndicate could result in Michio's death. Since he seemed like a nice person, Amuro didn't want to risk his life.

Michio mused about something before he took out a yellow envelope and handed it to Amuro. He took it wearing a surprised look.

"It's a letter your father asked me to keep and give it to you in the right time. After the fire where your parents died, I found out that some distant cousin of your father took you in and I had no way of finding you until now." A small smile played around Michio's lips. "I may not fully understand why you asked me to forget about you, but I can only respect that decisions. So, I guess this is goodbye." Michio bowed before Amuro and left.

Amuro clutched the envelope while staring at it. After few seconds, he opened it. The words written on this letter made Amuro's blood boil. His eyes filled with anger, his hands trembling. Amuro concluded from this letter that most likely his parents hadn't died in the fire accident, but they had been murdered by the syndicate, he currently worked for.

* * *

**A/N: For those who wonder why Amuro's real name is Endoso Ichirou and not Furuya Rei in this story is because when I came up with this name and I used it in the first part of this story it was before the real name of Amuro was revealed in manga. **

**I'm thinking about writing the third part. I have had the idea already when I was writing the first part. Originally, the idea of the third part was an idea for a separate story, but I realized this idea could actually fit into the Wonder Drug series. If I decide to write the third part, then there most likely would be a time jump, probably 10 years. **

**I need to think more about it as when I first came up with the idea I didn't include Kazuha in it (I didn't consider this idea as a part of Wonder Drug series then). So I would need to come up with some role for her. I have some ideas already, though. I will see how it goes. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

On the way back home, Kazuha didn't say a word. Ginshiro and Heiji quickly gave up on making any contact with her, leaving Kazuha with her own thoughts. She just couldn't comprehend how the teenager girl, Riko, whom she had seen in her visions could exist for real. What's more, there was a possibility that Kazuha had spent time with Riko before she was born. Kazuha was ready to believe it was truth. After all, she had the healing abilities. Perhaps, she could somehow exist before her birth.

Three of them entered the Toyama's house. Kazuha was glad that her mum wasn't there. She and Ginshiro had decided before that it would be better not to involve Kazuha's mum into this. Her mum would only worry, and there were enough people worrying about her.

They all sat on sofas, Heiji leant backwards, wearing a pensive look. Kazuha held her tangled hands under her chin, musing about her visions.

Ginshiro spoke first with the serious voice, "So, the girl, Riko, from your visions existed for real."

"Yes, dad," Kazuha confirmed, finally being able to find voice in herself to speak.

"So, there is the possibility that all of your flashbacks really happened."

Kazuha nodded. Her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, dad, didn't you tell that you and mum found me in oversize clothes when I was a baby. Maybe, I fit into those clothes before."

"Well, you can instantly heal, so maybe somehow your body de-aged?" Ginshiro suggested.

Heiji stirred making the sofa creak. Kazuha glanced at him noticing his crooked expression. She was about to ask Heiji what was it, but her dad just spoke, "This reminds me. The house that burnt not far from where your mum and I found you, had an underground lab. Unfortunately, the firemen and policemen couldn't tell what had been done down there as most of it was destroyed due to the fire."

"Maybe I was in that lab. Maybe those scientists that I also have flashbacks about, experimented on me and it made my body de-age, but before it happened, I escaped."

This actually would explain most of it. An excitement rose in Kazuha's eyes, she might be closer in finding out the truth about why she had the healing abilities and what her flashback meant.

Heiji chuckled. "Come on, this is so far-fetched. You don't seriously believe it's true."

"I believe!" Kazuha said defensively. She expected Heiji to support her and not laugh at her. He had promised her that he would find an explanation about what was happening to her. If her explanation was implausible for Heiji, then she wondered what kind of explanation he would come up with.

Ginshiro sent Heiji a stern glare which made Heiji flinch and mumbled 'sorry'. His face softened when he looked again at his daughter.

"Besides the Nakama Riko name, you don't remember any more names? Maybe a name of some scientist. Maybe, those scientists worked for some company, and you know the name of it?"

Kazuha shook her head. She had had several flashbacks involving the scientists and the lab. Some of them were very short, just images, and some of them were longer and much detailed. Unfortunately, her flashbacks had been more focused on what had been happening in them like the scientists doing the tests on her and other people. She had actually heard voices in them. Maybe, if she would just focus. Kazuha closed her eyes. She raised her hand to let know her dad and Heiji not to bother her.

She concentrated on the scientists that had been doing tests on her and others. It had been few of them. It seemed that two of them had been in charge. One of them had been a foreign woman with reddish-blonde hair. Kazuha squeezed her eyes. She heard some voices. Maybe, she would be able to catch some name.

"Miyano!" Kazuha leapt off of her seat.

Ginshiro and Heiji looked at her confused.

"It's the name of the two scientists from my flashbacks. One of them was a foreign woman. The other was a Japanese man. I think they might be married."

"It's something, though I don't think I would be able to find anything with just one name." Ginshiro smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, dad, I'll just focus more, so maybe I'll recall more."

Ginshiro grabbed her hands and said, "Hey, don't overwork yourself. Let the flashback come to you on your own. You know I think you should get a rest. You could perhaps visit Ran."

Kazuha grinned. "That's great idea, dad. Heiji, do you want come with me?"

"Uhm, sure."

Kazuha decided to ignore Heiji's weird behaviour, for now.

* * *

Amuro dashed out of the cafe without saying a goodbye to Azusa. He clutched the letter tightly in his hand. When he walked into his apartment, slamming the door behind him, he fell on the sofa, taking a deep breath. He unfolded the letter and read it again, feeling his body shaking.

_Dear Ichirou, _

_If you're reading it, I must be either dead or missing. I hope you and your mum are safe and sound, and people who I unfortunately currently worked for are punished for their bad deeds. _

_I am a scientist for a low-profile organisation. When I have started to work for them, they have asked me not to tell anyone what the organisation is working on. They have even forbidden me from telling anyone including my wife the address of the place I work. I turned a blind eye on it. _

_However, there was a thing I couldn't ignore it. The death of the bank employee, Ogura Katsumi. The police stated that it was a suicide, however, I suspect it was a murder, and the organisation, I work for, was responsible for it. I have decided to inform the police about my suspicions. However, I want to wait until your birth. I don't want to put your mum through much stress now when she's pregnant with you. _

_Unfortunately, I have this bad feeling that something will happen to me. I may be wrong and paranoid, but there's a big coincidence in Ogura's death which I had to inform the police about. I also feel if I'm right, then the organisation may already know about my suspicions and they may plan to silence me. _

_I'm writing to you just in case if my bad feeling will come true. I want to say goodbye to you and tell you I love you. _

_I hope if I'm right about the organisation they will end up in the prison. I also hope you will never need to read this letter and you will hear 'I love you' from me personally. _

_With Love,_

_Dad. _

Amuro read the letter carefully again and again. It was clear that the syndicate had must kill Ogura and then they had found out about Amuro's father's suspicions and had decided to kill him too. No, he couldn't jump to conclusion yet.

Amuro stood from the sofa and paced back and forth in his room. Maybe, his dad was wrong, and maybe he still had died in the fire accident... Rubbish, he had must be killed along with Amuro's mum. It sounded so much like the syndicate. They liked to kill everyone who stood in their way. They most likely hadn't killed Amuro, because they had seen him as a great opportunity to control and turn him into a completely blind-faith idiot. However, he wasn't an idiot, and he wasn't going to make a fool of himself.

He still should make sure that his parents indeed had been killed by the syndicate. He had even an idea how to do it.

He returned to the lab to talk to the old scientist.

"Hi, how's the work going?" Amuro asked.

"As always slow."

"I'm sorry, but I forgot what's your code-name?"

"It's Awamori."

"So, how long have you been working here?" Amuro started the conversation casually, putting his poker face.

"I've been working here before the famous Atsushi joined the organisation." Awamori grinned.

"Oh yeah, I miss him and Elena-san," Amuro mused.

"Yes, they were perfect scientists. I think only their daughter, Sherry, was as intelligent as them. I feel ashamed that a teenager girl is more clever than me."

"Don't worry about it. You're clever too otherwise you wouldn't work on that drug." Amuro pat Awamori on his upper back. "So, have you always knew about the organisation's goal and their illegal stuff. I heard that some of the low members don't know that they work for the criminal organisation. I also heard the syndicate killed some of their moral members," Amuro pretend to mock.

"Yeah, I heard it, but I just ignore it. I have my own work to do and don't have time worry about some stupid members, and no, I didn't know right away that this is a criminal organisation. But honestly, I wasn't much surprised when I found out."

"Isn't it too careless to hire people and not letting them know about their criminal side. Those people could report to the police. I mean in the past, the syndicate had to kill quite a few of their members, because they didn't like the way the syndicate operates," Amuro said.

"I guess if those people were useful for the syndicate then they decided to hire them anyway. But you're right the syndicate had to eliminate some of those moral morons..."

Amuro didn't like the way Awamori paused and looked at him as he wished to penetrate his mind. Amuro looked away. What if Awamori realized the purpose of this conversation. If Amuro's parents had indeed been killed, then there was a possibility that Awamori knew about it.

"The syndicate even killed their families, for example, a wife, even if she had no idea what we've been doing here."

"That's- that's horrible. I'm sorry, but I need to go I have something to do."

"Of course."

Amuro left the building in a hurry, his heart beat fast. Damn it, what if Awamori had realized about Amuro's suspicions regarding his parents. Worse, what if he decided to inform someone about it.

As he was nearing in his car to his apartment, he received a message from Vermouth.

_Meet me two streets away from your apartment, just at the corner, next to the shoes store. Don't come by your car. Hurry!_

_\- Vermouth_

Amuro immediately parked his car aside and rushed to the meeting place. Could it be that Awamori had informed the syndicate about his suspicions and the syndicate decided to kill him? No, it didn't even pass an hour. They couldn't just jump to that decision. However, the boss was over cautious.

As he approached the corner, he saw the black car that door opened and a woman with short black hair demand him to get in. He figured that woman must be Vermouth in disguise.

He didn't even put his safe belt yet, and Vermouth already drive off. She must go over the limit, Amuro's body shifted forward. The safe belt keeping him in his seat.

"What's going on?" Amuro clutched his seat.

"What's going on?" Vermouth asked as she didn't believe Amuro actually asked her such question. "What's going on is that you're an idiot. That's what's going on."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Vermouth briefly explained to Amuro, while she and Amuro rode to Vermouth's apartment, that Awamori had informed the boss about Amuro questioning him. Now, the boss had ordered Gin and his other members to kill Amuro.

"I still can't understand how you could be such an idiot to raise an suspicious in Awamori. After Gin, he's another most loyal member in the syndicate. Or rather he's the most loyal member towards the goal of the syndicate."

Amuro tightened his fists. Vermouth was right. He was an idiot.

"So, it's truth? About my parents?"

Vermouth gave him a short glance. "Yes, it is. But we talk more about it at my apartment."

Before they arrived to Vermouth's apartment, she had advised him to get rid of his phone. The syndicate could use it to follow him. Vermouth parked aside for a short minute. In meantime, Amuro get out of the car, he dropped his phone, and stomped on it few times. Next he threw it away in near bushes.

After they came in to the apartment, Vermouth prepared two mugs of coffee and set them down on the table. Vermouth and Amuro sat down on the sofas. Vermouth took a sip of her coffee. Amuro glanced at his mug then at Vermouth, his eyes flickered with anger.

"You didn't think to tell me that my parents were murdered by the syndicate."

Vermouth chuckled, she took another sip. "You work – worked – for the syndicate for so long and you don't know the rules?"

Amuro snorted. Of course nobody would risk being killed by helping him. Amuro leant over to take his mug. He took a small sip. "Why are you helping me." His eyes looked around the Vermouth's apartment. "Won't the other members come here?" His body tensed.

"Don't worry, this is the last place they're going to look for you?" A smile played around Vermouth's lips. She put her mug down on the table. "As for your another question. I simply couldn't let as interesting person as you die."

Amuro felt there was another reason, but he decided not to force on the subject.

"What are you planning on doing now?"

"Of course I'll go to the police." _As my father would do._

Vermouth shook her head. "Right now the lab that you've just been to and the two other hideouts that you know about are burning down. The boss wouldn't risk the police finding out about the syndicate.

"But, you know where boss currently is, right?

"I'll help you to hide yourself, but that how far my betrayal of the syndicate will go."

There was no point to convince Vermouth to change her mind.

"He also mentioned about you ask about the incomplete drug made by Sherry. The boss is anxious, because of it. They think that maybe someone survived the drug, for example, Kudo Shinichi."

Amuro flinched.

Vermouth seemed not to notice it and she continued. "The boss ordered to put bugs in Kudo's house. Luckily, I was able to convince the boss not to kill Mouri-san and his daughter and that kid who lives with them, but they will definitely be followed. I don't think the syndicate will be bothered with following Conan since he's just a child." Vermouth smirked.

This was good news. He could approach Conan without worry that they would be caught. If he's right about him, then now he could be the only person who could help him.

"You can't stay here too long. Here you have the address of the place where you can hide. Don't worry no one knows about it."

Amuro thanked her and head out.

* * *

Ran beamed at Kazuha and Heiji. She hugged her best friend and smiled at Heiji. Conan didn't seem to share Ran's enthusiasm. He knew that something was up. Kogoro left to play mahjong with his friends, so it was just four of them in the house.

They all sat in the living room. Ran brought teas and biscuits for everyone.

"So, how things are going for you. Did your dad find anything on Riko?" Kazuha had called Ran few times to keep her update.

Kazuha told them about Riko and how the girl from her visions had existed for real. Conan and others listened closely to Kazuha. Conan's muscles tensed when Kazuha suggested that her body might de-aged, and this would explain how she could meet Riko before her birth. Conan feared that this could awake the old suspicions in Ran. He came up with an excuse.

"I just remembered Professor wanted me to visit him. So, I'll go now." He threw a quick glance at Heiji.

"I'll go with him."

"What's up with them? They didn't even finished their teas. I swear Heiji's acting strange. Well, my situations is already strange, so maybe this is a reason for it." Kazuha took a biscuit.

Ran had a worried expression.

"What is it, Ran-chan?"

Ran seemed to struggle whether to tell Kazuha what she wanted to tell, eventually, she decided to.

"The truth is..." Ran swallowed. She took a sip of her tea. "I thought before that Shinichi and Conan-kun is the same person. You know that Shinichi de-aged.

Kazuha blinked few times. "Ehhhhhh? But, but this, this can't be truth! Can it? Wait, I saw Shinichi and Conan at the same time, so?"

"That's truth, but maybe one of them was in disguise? But then again, every time I approached this subject with Conan, he always proved me wrong, so maybe it's just my imagination? But if your body indeed de-aged, then maybe I'm right."

Conan acted too mature for his age, and if Kazuha could fast heal and most likely her age wasn't her real age, then there was a chance that Conan's age wasn't his real either. Kazuha got up from the sofa and grabbed Ran's hand.

"Come on, we'll see Conan-kun, and we'll confront him about it. If it's truth, then I have a feeling that Heiji knows about it."

"But-"

"No buts, let's go.

* * *

Agasa looked surprised to see the two girls, but invited them regardless.

"What are you doing here, Ran-neechan, Kazuha-neechan?"

"We came to talk to you," Kazuha said.

Ran, her head down, played with her fingers. Kazuha nudged her with her elbow.

Before Ran could start her confrontation, Ai came in to the living room. "Hello."

Ran introduced Ai and Kazuha to each other. "Ai-chan, this is Kazuha, Kazuha, this is Ai-chan."

"Nice to meet you," Ai said.

Kazuha didn't respond instead she stared at Ai as if she saw a ghost. Her visions involving the lab and the scientists were appearing again in her head. However, the visions that Kazuha was most interested in now was of the woman scientist who had the same hair colour as Ai and the same colour and shape of eyes as Ai as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You're so similar to her. If you were her daughter."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ai said, voice calm, yet fear in her eyes.

They all turned their eyes towards Kazuha.

"Heiji, do you remember when I've focused on my flashbacks, and I remembered the last name, Miyano, of the two scientists? The scientist woman from my visions, her last name is Miyano, and she resembles Ai-chan very much. I would say the resemblance is so much that there's no way they're not related."

Ran approached Ai, who had her eyes on her feet, she grabbed her hands, and said softly to her, "I know your parents are dead, but can you tell us if their last name was Miyano, please."

"No, it's not!" Ai stepped back. "And I don't know what are you talking about?"

That's true, she didn't know. Kazuha heard from Ran that Ai had always been acting more mature from other girls at her age. Kazuha wasn't sure if she should share with Ai that she could fast-heal, and she had probably de-aged. On the other hand, Conan knew about what she could do. And he would soon find out that she most likely wasn't a seventeen years old girl. If Ai's maturity was the same as Conan, then there wasn't too much of a risk that her secret would reach outside people.

"Most likely some scientists did some tests on me and other people. I don't remember much of it, but I remember the foreign woman whose last name is Miyano, and she looks similar to you that why I think you two must be related."

"You're wrong! It's the first time I hear this name!"

"So, what's your parents' name?" Kazuha asked.

"Haibara. Of course!"

The Miyano scientist could change her last name. Kazuha knew that something wasn't right. She could feel it. Even though, Ai tried her best to act normally, Kazuha still could see the fear in her eyes, and her tightened fist. Maybe.

"Maybe, you're her. That scientist."

"Are you crazy? I'm a child."

"Well, if there's possibility of Conan-kun being Kudo Shinichi, who is ten years older than Conan, then I see no reason for you not to be that scientist."

Conan paled. "Come on, Kazuha-neechan, that's impossible." He laughed nervously.

"Well, it's also impossible for me to fast-heal, and I can. And if Ai-chan, don't believe me, then I can show her."

"I am Edogawa Conan. Not Kudo Shinichi." Conan had his eyes on Kazuha, though he peeked at Ran, as well.

"So, if I would ask my dad to send yours and Kudo-kun's DNA sample for comparison, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

"Uh, Uhm, No, no."

Kazuha shook her head. She had enough. "I found out that the girl whom I saw in my visions had existed for real. In these visions, it seemed that girl, her name was Riko, and I were good friends. However, Riko, she was born years before me, and in these visions we both were similar age. The only explanation I could find was that I lived before. That maybe, I'm not a seventeen years old girl. Maybe, my body de-aged," Kazuha said, her voice calm. "I only want to know the truth." Tears in her eyes.

For a few moments, nobody spoke a word. They all wondered what they should say. What decisions should be made.

"What if the truth's dangerous. What if the truth will kill all the people you love," Ai said, her voice quiet.

"What if hiding the truth will!" Kazuha said. "I'm an honest person, and I like people being honest with me. I have been having visions about the scientists doing tests on me and other people for weeks now. And I'm almost positive that these visions happened for real. And I doubt that me or those people agreed to be the test subjects. Maybe, those scientists again use some innocent people to perform those tests on them as they did with me. Maybe someone will die again. Riko, she died, and it must because she was a test subject! And I want the truth! I want justice! Aren't these things that a detective always look for? Heiji?"

"Uh-huh," Heiji muttered. His eyes were focused on one point in the room. His head was buzzing with all different thoughts. He sometimes glanced at Conan, who slowly shook his head at Heiji.

Kazuha tired with waiting for Heiji to tell her anything more, said,"I'll ask one more time for the truth. If you still say nothing, then I'll leave you, but I can promise I'll find the truth on my own with or without your help. I guess I can still count on my dad's help."

Kazuha turned to Conan. "Conan, are you Kudo Shinichi?"

Conan looked straight in Kazuha's eye. "No, I'm not," he said with a firm voice.

"Please, Conan-kun, tell us the truth," Ran pleaded.

"I'm saying the truth – Ran-neechan."

Ran looked down, her eyes disappointed.

Kazuha shook her head, and then turned her head to Ai. "Are you going to tell the truth?"

"Y-yes."

Kazuha and Ran looked surprised at Ai, while Heiji, Conan and professor Agasa had shocked expression on their faces.

"But, I'll only tell you everything what you want to know if you promise me you won't tell the police, that include your dad. Listen, if the police will find out about what I'm about to tell you, then I doubt they'll able to do their investigation quietly. And if _they_ found out that the police knows about _them, _then they won't be quiet either, and because of it, many people may die. Don't worry, the police and your dad will eventually find out about everything, but for now let's keep it quiet."

Kazuha was about to argue, but seeing Ai's determinate face, made her to let it go. If people indeed could die. If her dad could die if he would get involved, then maybe she should keep quiet. Even though she hated it.

"Okay."

"Ran-neechan, we should go home. I'm tired," Conan whined.

"We'll go after we hear the truth from Ai-chan."

Kazuha noticed Ai sending Conan apologetic look.

"It'll take time to tell you everything. Let's seat down."

* * *

Since Akai, disguised as Okiya Subaru, had moved to Kudo Shinichi's house, he had a habit to always check if anyone uninvited didn't come to his house. Only limited people knew about him being alive, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

At first, everything seemed to be in the right order, but after the searching the living room, Akai had found a bug. He expected to find it more in his bedroom room as well. He was sure that it must be the Black Organisation's doing, but for what purpose? If they found out about him being Akai Shuuichi, then they would just kill him. Even if they weren't certain, then they would still kill him or kidnap him at least.

Maybe, it wasn't about him, but about the owner of this house, Kudo Shinichi or rather he should call him now, Edogawa Conan. Akai had no doubt about Conan's true identity, he was sure that the organisation was responsible for Kudo's current state, and Ai's too. Akai doubted the organisation knew about it otherwise Conan and Ai would be dead by now.

Akai wondered if the organisation thought that Kudo Shinichi was dead. Based on Akai's research, Kudo Shinichi was a famous high school detective, but one day he just disappear,and stopped being in the centre of the attention. If Kudo was hiding from the organisation, then keeping hidden was the best option.

But then, does this bug meant that the organisation knew about Kudo Shinichi being alive? They most likely didn't know about Conan. Akai suspected that the syndicate probably got some clue regarding Kudo Shinichi, and that was why they had put a bug in his house. Akai decided to contact Kir, and found out if she didn't know anything. He was also going to tell Conan about the bug.

* * *

"So, those two scientists, Miyano, were your parents, and you're their daughter. And you're really eighteen. And after your parents' death, you took over their research, but after how the syndicate killed your sister, you left the syndicate," Kazuha said, still shocked that her body was indeed de-aged. She couldn't stop her body from trembling, and she could barely speak.

"Yes." Ai nodded.

"So, tell me more about the syndicate."

"I told you, more you know about them more chances of you and people close to you ending up dead."

It must be one of the reasons, but Kazuha suspected that Ai didn't trust her, and she thought Kazuha would run to her father and tell him everything.

"But I don't understand. FBI and CIA already know about the syndicate. Why can't police as well?"

"Because then, the syndicate would find out about them knowing, and I don't think they would react nicely to it. If you want risk more innocent people's lives, then be my guest, and go on tell the police. However, if anyone close to me or you die, because of your irrational decision, then I hope it'll weigh on your heart forever."

Kazuha swallowed. She got Ai's point. She still wanted to tell her dad, but if she had to live with the guilt for the rest of her life, it was better to stay quiet. However, she hoped the syndicate would be punished. Kazuha's blood was boiling just when she thought about them.

Even though, Ai's parents, people responsible for what they had done to Kazuha and other people, were dead now, Kazuha still felt disgust towards them for using helpless, homeless people for their own gain.

"I still can't believe that I should be over fifteen years older. I feel so old right now."

"Stupid. You're not old. You're still very young," Heiji said.

Kazuha snorted. "Outside, idiot. It's a different matter about inside.

"You're young inside too. You'll become old eventually, but before that happen, just enjoy your youthfulness. Don't start acting like a thirty years old lady, just because it _was _your truth age."

Kazuha nodded. Heiji was right. She still was seventeen years old teenage girl, and she shouldn't change the way she acts. However, she still felt weird knowing that she should be like twice her age.

She wondered about the lab accident where Ai's parents had died. Ai had mentioned that the lab accident, and her escape had happened in the same day. Kazuha hoped she hadn't been responsible for the lab accident.

Even though, Ai's parents had hurt her and other people, she didn't want to be responsible for someone's death. When Ai had been talking about her parents and their research, Kazuha had glimpses of the visions where she had seen the lab and the scientists, but nothing much. She hoped she would soon get more visions, this time more clearer.

"There's one more thing, you should know, Kazuha," Heiji said, his voice serious. "Amuro's part of the syndicate. This was why I didn't want you to call him, and I still don't want you to. It's too dangerous."

"So, I must met him when I was in the syndicate. I had flashbacks regarding a child who I think can be Amuro. When Amuro was in Osaka, he told me I resemble his childhood friend, Sanda Moriko. Maybe, I am her."

"Whether you're her or not. Listen to your friend, and don't call Amuro. Do you think, Amuro knows the truth about you?" Ai asked.

"He might, but I'm not sure."

"It's better if he don't."

Kazuha looked at Conan. "Since the possibility of the de-aging indeed exist, then maybe your body de-aged too. Maybe, you are Kudo Shinichi."

"He's not," Ran answered for Conan, her eyes sad. The tears were ready to flow out of her eyes.

_Ran-chan._

Stupid Kudo hurting Ran-chan like that. Of course, Kazuha couldn't be certain that Conan was indeed Shinichi, but he still was the reason of Ran's suffering.

Before, Kazuha and others left, she turned to Ai, "If your parents were alive, then I would hope that they would get arrested as I am hoping now that people involved will meet their punishment. I hope you realize that your parents made innocent people to suffer including me, even though, I may not remember everything, yet."

Kazuha was about to call Ai's parents monsters, but she changed her mind after seeing Ai's sad face. After all, she was a victim too.

"I do. And I'm going to fix their mistakes."

* * *

Akai had sent the text message to call him when this was possible. He had written the message in the way, so nobody would find the content suspicious, but Kir would understand it. After about an hour, he got the call.

"What is it? Do you know how dangerous is to call me?"

"Did anything happen in the organisation recently?"

"Well, since you asked. The order to kill Bourbon was put. Right now, Bourbon is hiding somewhere. Why the organisation wants him dead, I have no idea. I already informed Jodie about it. All right, I need to finish, bye."

The organisation wanted Bourbon dead. Why? Did this bug in Kudo's house somehow was related to it? But if they wanted Bourbon dead, then people who he had spent time with were also in danger. People like Kogoro, Ran and Conan. He hoped that the FBI took the right steps.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Conan thought Ran finding out about the Black Organisation was the only bad thing that happened tonight. He was wrong. While he and others were on their way back to Ran's house, Conan received a text message from Akai. Someone, most likely the organisation, had implanted a bug in the Kudo's house.

Conan came up with the different scenarios of why the organisation would put the bug in his old house. If it would be, because they suspect Okiya of being Akai, then they would just kill him. What if they suspected Kudo Shinichi still being alive, and they wanted to check whether the current tenant of Kudo's residence had any information about him.

As they walked into the house, Kazuha grabbed Heiji, and told Ran and Conan, they were tired. Conan didn't miss Kazuha sending a look towards Ran.

"I still can't believe that Ai-chan is eighteen. But I shouldn't be surprised. She hasn't acted like a normal child." Ran started conversation. No tears in her eyes, but her voice sad. "Sonoko and I were right when we thought Jodie-sense was undercover. She was in Japan, because of the syndicate."

"This is so exciting!" Conan put his child act on. "FBI and CIA in Japan chasing after the dangerous syndicate. It's like in the movie!"

"Yes, like in the movie, but it's not a movie. It's reality. The reality where de-aging is possible. Where my suspicions towards you can be possible, but they're wrong. You're Edogawa Conan. Not Kudo Shinichi, right?" Ran couldn't fool Conan with her sad smile. She wanted to hear the confirmation that he was indeed Edogawa Conan from him.

One of the reasons, Conan didn't want Ran to know the truth was because he feared the Black Organisation would kill Ran if they would find out that Ran knew about them. But she already knew about their existence. Despite of being angry at Ai for telling Ran and Kazuha about the organisation, he was still thankful that Ai's information about them were very limited. But still there was danger.

The information about the possibility of the Black Organisation suspecting Kudo Shinichi of being alive highly worried Conan. What if they would discover that he had de-aged, and he was now Edogawa Conan? What would they do?

_They would kill everyone connected to you who knows about them. _Conan could hear Ai's voice in his head.

Conan could add Ran now to the list of people who knew about the Black Organisation. If they would find out about him, then they would kill Ran and everyone off that list. It didn't matter if she knew his true identity or not. The organisation would just kill Ran for the fact that she was aware of them.

However, Conan didn't want to worry Ran more than she already was. She had shed enough tears, because of him. If she knew his life could be in danger, she would cry even more. It would probably be the only thing Ran would do.

But what if Ran was already convinced of who he really was like last time. She just waited for him to tell her or to find the right moment to ask him. He needed to know where Ran was standing with her suspicions about his true identity.

"Do you still think I'm Kudo Shinichi, Ran-neechan?"

"Yes."

Conan's eyes widened on Ran's blunt response.

"But, you told Kazuha-neechan, I'm not."

"I told Kazuha-chan what you would told her, wouldn't I? I guess I just didn't want to hear the same lie over and over again, but maybe there's still hope inside me that I'll hear the truth.

"Of course I don't have any proof to prove it. And you don't have proof to prove that you're just Conan. The only thing that we could do to check whether you're just Conan would be to compare yours and Shinichi's DNA samples. And I won't force you to do it unless you'll agree."

Ran wanted him to agree to it. He could see it in her eyes. But he couldn't do it. If Ran was convinced he was Shinichi, then what was the point of hiding the truth from her? He could deceive her like last time, when he had temporarily returned to his old self, and Haibara had disguised herself as Conan. Would Ran fall for this same trick? Probably not.

The only way he could convince her was by doing the DNA test, but then she would know the truth, one hundred percentage. If Ran was positive about his identity, then she must already worry about his life being in danger because of the organisation.

Conan had to admit his loss. "You're right I'm Kudo Shinichi."

"How's that happened?" Ran asked, her voice trembled.

"I witnessed an illegal transaction, and I was forced the drug that supposed to kill me. Since the organisation thinks I'm dead, I moved into your house in hoping that I could find any information about them through your father's detective agency."

Tears shined in Ran's eyes. She took a deep breath. "I, I – I don't even know what should I say. I am angry at you! Very angry! Even though I can understand why you hid the truth from me, it still hurt!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I just – I want to be alone now." Ran left to her room.

That was it. Ran knew. She most likely would ask him to leave. But she wouldn't need to.

His phone rang. Jodie's name showed on his phone's screen

"It's me, Jodie. I received call from Kir. The Black Organisation has given the order to kill Bourbon. She doesn't know why. Bourbon is hiding at the moment."

"What? Amuro was close to Kogoro. What if the Black Organisation would use him?"

"Don't worry. We've put the FBI agents to watch over Kogoro-san, and Ran-san. As we suspected we noticed someone who could be from the organisation near the place where Kogoro-san went to. I consider to ask one of our FBI agents to look over you too."

"No, it's not going to be necessary, Jodie-sensei. I don't think the organisation would suspect child of helping Bourbon. Thank you for the information, Jodie-sense, bye."

"Bye."

He probably should pack now.

* * *

"Do you have any information?" Gin asked over his phone, a cigarette in another hand.

"Well, Mouri Kogoro is still in the bar. He's just drinking with some men. It's quite loud there, so we can't hear what they talk about, but it doesn't seem it's anything important. I also talked to the member who follows Mouri's daughter.

"She, a small boy, and two other teenagers went to Kudo's neighbour's house. They spent few hours there. Unfortunately, again, the other member didn't know what they were talking or doing in that house. He also kept his distance from them, so they won't notice his presence."

"I understand. Keep me posted." Gin hanged up. The syndicate putted the bug in the house that Kudo used to live. Maybe, they also should put it in Kudo's neighbour's house. If they lived close, then they might know each other very well. If Kudo indeed was alive, then the neighbour might have some information about him. Yes, Gin was going to order to put the bug in the neighbour's house.

If it was going to turn out that Kudo Shinichi was indeed alive, Gin would kill him for good. However, he wondered how Kudo could survive the drug. No one did before.

* * *

Conan walked into Ran's room. She sat on her bed, Kazuha hugging her. Kazuha gave Conan a death glare. "How you could you be so heartless towards Ran-chan! You-"

"I just want to talk with Ran. I know you told me you wanted to be alone, but there's something I need to tell you. Can I?"

Ran nodded at Kazuha. Kazuha looked at Conan with her eyes full of judgement, and walk out of the room.

"I decided I'm going to leave this house, tonight. I'll move to the professor Agasa's house."

Ran said nothing. She just stared in an empty space. Tears still in her eyes. Conan was about to leave Ran's room, when she stopped him.

"Wait." She stood up from her bed. "You don't need to leave right away. My dad will find it weird, if you suddenly just move out. Besides, Kazuha-chan and Heiji-kun didn't just come to visit me. They also came to visit you. It would be rude if you leave."

"Uhm, are you sure? I doubt either Kazuha or Heiji would mind it. And Kogoro will be happy if I leave, and I doubt he will suspect anything."

"It was you who solved all these cases not my dad, right?"

Conan hesitated with his answer, but he lied enough to Ran. "Yes. I'm putting him to sleep, and I use my voice-changer to solve the cases." His eyes weren't on Ran.

"You're doing it, because you hope any of those cases will lead you to the information about the syndicate, right?" Ran's voice quiet, but Conan could see Ran barely holding herself together.

"Yes, and I know it's wrong, but I didn't know what to do then. When I told the police I'm a high school student, they laughed at me. If I would tell Inspector Megure, then he might believe me, but if the organisation would find out about me, then he and everyone who know about them would end up dead. I just did what I thought was the best to keep everyone safe. To keep you safe."

Ran pondered about something, her lips pressed together. Conan stayed quiet.

"I understand, but like I said before, it still hurt me. I also don't think it was right for you to use my dad like this, but," Ran paused, closing her eyes for a moment. "I want you to continue to solve cases through my dad."

Conan's eyes widened. He didn't expect this.

"I still think it's wrong, but my dad's happy being the Sleeping Kogoro, and if we take this away from him so suddenly, it might ruin him. However, you will slowly reduce your solving cases through my dad. After when the syndicate will be arrested. I'll tell my dad the truth about everything. I'll keep quiet now, because I know how dangerous it can be for my dad to know."

"But then I'd need to stay at your house, if you want me to continue to solve the cases through your dad."

"Yes," Ran said.

"Are you sure you're fine with me staying here?" Conan asked, concerned.

"Not really, but right now I think it's the best option. You also might move out before the syndicate will be arrested. Especially, if it will take long time."

Conan heard his phone beeping. He ignored it. "Is there a chance that you'll forgive me?"

"There might be, but even if I do, I'll never forget it."

In the hall, Conan checked his text message. It was from Amuro. He wanted to meet with Conan tomorrow in the morning. He asked him not to inform anyone about it. He mentioned it was important as well. Conan smiled. He might find out why the Black Organisation wanted to kill him, and if Amuro was against them now, then Conan might find himself an useful ally, but he still needed to be careful.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kazuha woke up with the dark circles under her eyes due to not sleeping almost through the whole night. The news that some scientists had made tests on her which had caused her body shrink had kept her awake.

During the night, she had tried to see more of her flashbacks. It was successful to some degree. Most of them, she had already seen, but the new flashback had appeared in Kazuha's mind. She had been hanging out with four people whom she had already seen before in her visions, but this time some man had approached them and it had seemed he had offered them something, a job and place to stay.

Kazuha wondered if maybe that man wasn't a scientist or at least he had been a part of the syndicate. However, it was quite blurry. Kazuha hated it. She wished her memories of her previous life would return to her, but she only had some of it.

She walked into the kitchen, yawning. "Good morning, Ran-chan."

"Good morning, I'm just doing breakfast. Conan and Heiji are in the living room."

Kazuha nodded and offered her help to prepare the breakfast.

"I think Heiji and I'll stay longer," Kazuha said while she put the cheese on the slices of the bread.

"That's great." Ran beamed, cutting the cucumber.

"Well, I was little angry at Heiji for hiding the truth from us about Kudo-kun, but I know if I would be in Heiji's position, I also would do what I would thought would be the best for my friend. Despite that I should be over thirty, he still treats me the same." Kazuha smiled.

"Of course." Ran took out the mugs from the upper cupboard and put them down on the counter.

"You're still our Kazuha." Ran put the tea bag in the four mugs.

Kazuha put the sandwiches on the big plate, while Ran pour the hot water into the mugs with tea bags and added sugar after.

Conan and Heiji was about to come out of the living room, when Kazuha and Ran walked in holding the plate with sandwiches and mugs with tea.

"Where are you going? We're just prepared the breakfast." Ran setted down two mugs on the table.

"We're just going for a walk," Conan said.

"Mhm. And during this walk you will go where exactly?" Kazuha wasn't buying Conan and Heiji wanting to go just for a walk. They sure had to have some business.

"Nowhere!" Heiji denied.

"We already know the truth. I don't know why you need to hide things from us anymore. Shinichi, please," Ran said.

Conan bit his lips after few seconds, he spoke, "OK, but first don't call me Shinichi. I wouldn't like your dad to hear you calling me that. I know Kogoro sleeps now. Heiji and I are going to see Amuro-san."

Both Ran and Kazuha blinked.

"Amuro? But he's part of the syndicate!"

"That's true, Kazuha-neechan, but I've got new information that the syndicate wants to kill Amuro for some reason, and right now he's hiding. He texted me yesterday that he wants to meet me and it's an important matter. He didn't mention anything about what that important matter is, but it's not hard to guess what it is. I also hope he'll be on our side, since the syndicate wants to kill him," Conan said.

"Well then, let's get going." Kazuha wasn't going to miss the opportunity of seeing someone who could tell her about her past.

"I don't think it -"

"Don't even try me to force staying here." Kazuha warned Heiji and Conan.

"Me too, we just eat quickly and we can go," Ran said.

"I – guess, Kazuha could go with us, but it's better, if you stay here, Ran," Conan said. Heiji sent a shocked look towards Conan. Conan reassured him that Kazuha would be fine if she goes with them.

"Why do I need to stay then?" Ran asked.

Conan explained how the syndicate had probably sent their agents to spy on Ran and Kogoro, because they had been spending quite a lot time with Amuro. Conan reassured Ran that she and her dad would be safe as FBI agents were put to watch over them. Ran agreed it was better for her to stay in the house.

Conan, Heiji and Kazuha grabbed sandwiches on their way out.

* * *

Amuro had informed Conan to meet him near the fountain at the park. When, Conan, Heiji and Kazuha arrived at the park, they saw a couple, two kids, and a man with the hat on. It wasn't hard to guess that this man was Amuro, but still Conan had to make sure.

He asked Heiji and Kazuha to stay in the back. They weren't happy about it, but in case, if the Black Organisation had followed Amuro to here, it was better if they didn't see Heiji and Kazuha. The nodded and they stood in the back.

Conan approached the man who indeed was Bourbon. Amuro asked Conan to move a little further from other people.

"I received your message Amuro-neechan, you sounded very serious in your text message. Did something happen? You didn't come to Mouri's detective agency," Conan spoke with a childish voice.

Amuro gave him a sceptical look. Conan noticed Amuro's eyes wandering to the spot where Heiji and Kazuha stood, he looked in their direction for a few seconds, and then he fixed his gaze at Conan.

"I think this conversation would go easier if we stop pretend," Amuro said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not Conan, aren't you? You're Kudo Shinichi."

Conan didn't expect Amuro to be so straightforward. His muscles tensed, and he could hear his heart beat increased. Even though, he most likely didn't need to consider Amuro as a enemy anymore, he still didn't trust him enough to reveal his biggest secret.

"I'm just Conan. I'm not Shinichi-niichan." Conan forced a smile.

Amuro observed him for a moment and said, "It would be better to talk with you if you tell me the truth. If you indeed are _just_ Conan, then I have nothing to talk with you about. I wouldn't want to drag the kid into this mess. But if my suspicions towards you are true, and you are Kudo Shinichi or at least you pretend to be someone else and you're not a kid, then I can talk to you. I could provide you information regarding the organisation I worked for."

Not seeing another choice, Conan decided to reveal the half-truth about himself. "You're right I'm not Conan, and I'm not a kid, but you're wrong about me being Kudo Shinichi." Even if Amuro was now on Conan's side, revealing his true identity to Amuro still could bring some risks.

Fortunately, it seemed that this answer was enough for Amuro as he nodded. "Okay, I presume you know what the organisation is I worked for, right?"

"Yes. So, why do you no longer work for them?" It was better if Amuro didn't know what Conan had already known, especially that he had obtained this information from FBI that had gotten it from Kir who was a spy.

"They killed my parents, and they lied to me about. I'll explain more in my apartment. You can ask your two friends to come along. That Kazuha girl, she's like you, isn't she?" Amuro stated.

Conan stayed silent.

"Well, we should get going."

* * *

Two men in black observed from afar Agasa's house, using binoculars. They had been ordered by Gin to put the bug in that house. Gin had warned them to get into the house not only when people living there would be absent, but also when their neighbour wouldn't be at home as well. It was, just in case, so no one would notice them.

They had already sat few hours in the car, they felt their arms becoming numb, because of holding binoculars all the time. However, they had to be patient and do their mission otherwise Gin wouldn't be happy with them. He most likely would kill them if they fail the mission. He hated the incompetence, but mostly he hated the traitors.

* * *

Amuro's apartment was quite close to the park. Kazuha wanted to speak on the way, but every time she opened her mouth, she was shut down by both Heiji's and Conan's glare. When, they walked into Amuro's apartment, he offered him drinks. Heiji and Conan refused.

"Water, please."

Amuro opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and pour it into the glass, and then hand it to Kazuha. She thanked him and took a sip from it.

"So, since you know the Black Organisation killed your parents, I'm guessing they want you dead. Am I right?" Conan asked, his eyes focused.

"That's true. My father didn't know the organisation he worked for was committing crimes. When, he found out, he decided to inform the police about it. Unfortunately, he was too late." Amuro tightened his fists. "He and my mum were killed before he got the chance, and I was taken into the organisation when I was a baby. I guess they expected that I would be expertise in science like my dad. Well, I didn't have much talent in that, but I was still useful for them."

Kazuha stirred in her seat when she heard the word 'science'.

"You told me you're not a kid. I'm certain that the organisation is responsible for your current state," Amuro said.

"Yes. I was forced to swallow some drug by them."

"Yes, they had been working on this mysterious drug since I could remember. I don't know their purpose, but seeing you and Kazuha, I'm guessing it could be connected with being young, perhaps immortal."

"What do you mean by seeing me?" Kazuha asked.

"You're like Conan, aren't you, and you're already aware of it otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Kazuha swallowed. "Y-yeah. So, did we meet before?" Kazuha didn't move a muscle. She stared at Amuro with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yes, we did. I met you for the first time twenty years ago. You were Sanda Moriko back then."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Sanda Moriko," Kazuha uttered. This name sounded familiar to her yet strange to her. She repeated it in her mind few times. She hoped this name would bring the memories of her previous life. "It was name of your childhood friend. Wait, I'm this childhood friend, right?" Her heart beat fast.

"Yes." Amuro smiled. "I use Tooru Amuro as my name now, but it's really Endoso Ichirou. Does it sound familiar to you?"

"Ichirou." Kazuha took few seconds to think over this name. "Not really, but I had some visions where I saw ours younger self playing together."

"When I met you I was ten, and you were fourteen."

"How old are you now?"

"Thirty."

"So, I would be thirty-four. I wonder what kind of life I would lead if I would stay as Sanda Moriko."

"I can tell you if you want." Amuro looked at Heiji and Conan.

Heiji kept his eyes on Amuro. His body tensed. Conan leant forward, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, you can."

"Just don't lie to Kazuha," Heiji warned.

"Don't worry I don't have a reason to lie. Kazuha was my best friend in the past, and I won't let anything happen to her."

Heiji had an annoying look on his face, but said nothing.

"Please, tell me everything, don't omit any detail," Kazuha asked as she leaned towards Amuro.

"Of course." Amuro smiled. "Twenty years ago, Elena and Atsushi, scientists who were in charge of the science project that the organisation has been working on, had used five homeless people including you."

"Tell me more about those homeless people."

"I haven't spend so much with them as with you, so I don't know that much, only what I learned from their personal data and you. There was another girl, Riko, I believe that was her name, few years older from you. Two brothers who were in their thirties, Mai Daiki and Daichi, and middle-aged man, Iwai Kaimu. From what I heard the men lost their houses, and Riko lived in the orphanage, but she often ran from it."

"What about me?" Curiosity rose in Kazuha's eyes.

"You actually had parents and a house, but they abused you, so you'd rather spend time with those homeless people than with your parents."

"Does it mean my real parents still could be alive?"

"I don't know, but honestly you never liked to talk about them, so honestly, I don't think you would be interested in finding them."

"You're right." If she in fact had preferred to spend time on streets than in her own house, then it must be true. She felt sad about it. She couldn't imagine how hard life must be for her with parents who didn't care about her. She was actually happy that it was Toyama couple who had found her and decided to raise her, even though she felt guilty about it.

"Anyway, Elena and Atsushi, and other scientists used you all like your lab mice." Amuro tightened his fists.

"Yeah, she already mentioned it," Kazuha said

"Who's she?"

Both Conan and Heiji and shook their heads towards Kazuha.

"No one. Never mind." Kazuha waved her hand.

"No, no, tell me. Who told you about it?" Amuro insisted.

"Err, well-"

"Look, instead of bothering Kazuha, can you just tell us what you know about that science experiments, where Kazuha was used," Heiji said, annoyed.

"O-kay. Well, I haven't been there when Elena and other scientists have done the experiments on you and others, however, you haven't been used right away. Elena asked the boss, if she could use you later, probably because of how young you were then. So, for over a year you could have a normal life. You mostly spend it to play with me." A small smile played around Amuro's lips. "Elena was a good person. She really cared about you."

"Good to know." Heiji mocked. "She cared so much about Kazuha that she used her like a mouse, in the end. Definitely, she was a great person."

"Don't talk about Elena, if you know anything about her." Amuro raised his voice. "Do you think she was happy about using innocent people as lab mice. No! She had to follow the boss' orders. If she didn't, then she risked not only her life, but also a life of her husband and two daughters. Elena was the kindest person I ever met. Trust me, Elena also wasn't happy about the syndicate's methods."

"If she wasn't, then why she and Atsushi didn't left? Why didn't they try to contact the police?" Conan asked.

"They were in the charge of that science project, so they wouldn't give up so easily on it, and even if they would decide to tell the police, then they and their daughters would end up dead. My dad wanted to report about the syndicate to the police, and he and my mum ended up dead."

"I'm sorry. However, I still can't forgive them for what they've done to me and my friends. If it weren't for them, then Riko and others would still be alive, " Kazuha said.

"That's true, but also if it weren't them, then you would never have a life as Kazuha. I bet Kazuha's life is much better than Moriko's life."

"Y-yes," Kazuha's lips trembled, tears formed in her eyes. All her memories might not returned, but from what she remembered, she suffered a lot as Sanda Moriko, but she was happy as Toyama Kazuha. She turned towards Heiji, concerned look on his face, and asked, "Am I a bad person for thinking this?"

"No, of course not. After all I'm happy for having you as Kazuha." Heiji's cheeks turned slightly red.

"I'm happy too, to have you." Kazuha blushed.

"You're so cute together," Conan teased them.

"Shut up, Kudo!"

"Kudo as in Kudo Shinichi?" Amuro asked.

"No, no. I meant Conan, Co-nan." Heiji laughed nervously.

Conan sent a murderous glare towards Heiji.

"Anyway, do you know what happened when I escaped?" Kazuha asked.

"There was a fire in the lab, where Elena and Atsushi died, but apparently you weren't nowhere to found. The organisation burnt the whole building, in hope that you were still there and I'm glad you weren't."

Kazuha smiled towards Amuro. "Thank you."

"I hate to ask you that, but do you think you had anything to do with that fire?"

"No, I mean I don't know, but I hope I didn't. I would hate if I would be responsible for people's life."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't ask. I also don't think you were responsible for that fire. However, I always had the feeling that the fire wasn't an accident. It was just too coincidental that the fire and the day you disappeared happened the same day."

"Do you think someone caused the fire to help me to escape?"

"M-maybe. Do you remember anything?"

"Kazuha shook her head. "Hopefully the memories would return to me soon."

"Hopefully." Amuro sent a smile towards Kazuha.

"I think we should go," Heiji said

"But there's still so many things I want Ichirou to tell me."

"It passed a long time since anyone called me that name. I missed it."

"That's great, but I really think we should go." Heiji was getting impatient.

"Before we go, what are you planning of doing now. Will you go to the police or FBI?" Conan asked.

"It's out of the question. I don't have enough information for the police to arrest the organisation, and I don't really want to spend my time behind the bars, while you and others enjoy arresting the syndicate. But I'll go to the police and confess about my involvement to the police, but not now. FBI, well I definitely won't go to them."

"Why not?" Kazuha asked.

"Let's just say I don't think they're competent enough."

Kazuha looked confused, but decided not to pursue the topic.

"I hope you won't tell the police on me, Conan-kun."

"I don't think I have much of a choice," Conan responded. "Well, I think we should go now."

"I hope we see each other again, Ichirou," Kazuha said with hope in her voice.

"I hope that too."

* * *

Two men in black were bored with constant observing the Kudo's neighbour's house. They had even called Gin and asked him if they could come back next day. It ended up with Gin threatening them that he would kill them, if they wouldn't follow his orders.

"Screw this." One of the men in black toss his binoculars aside. "We can't even see properly from that distance."

"That's true, but we still should keep our headphones on, just in case."

After few minutes, they heard the old man saying, "I'm worried that Kazuha may tell to her father about the organisation."

"I'm worried too," the child voice of a girl said. "But hopefully she understood how dangerous that would be."

"I was shocked when I first saw Shinichi-kun as seven years old, but finding out that Kazuha should actually be twice her age, it's just beyond strange, but it also fascinating. Elena-san and Atsushi-san were really great scientists. Too bad they had to work for that criminal organisation."

"My parents should never agree to work on this drug."

The two men widened their eyes in shock. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Me too, anyway, we should call Gin."

* * *

Gin lighted up his cigarette while his phone ringed. He grunted when he saw who was calling him. "Those lazy bastards." Gin answered the phone. "I told you if you-"

"Gin, you won't believe us what we just heard."

The two men in black told him about the conversation they eavesdropped.

"Do you know the girl's hair colour."

"We only saw her from afar, but it looked brown-reddish to me. Anyway, I'm gonna send this conversation over to your email."

Gin opened his email inbox and played the conversation. He listened to the girl's voice with close attention. Even though she sounded younger, he still had no doubts that this voice belonged to Sherry.

_So, you were alive, Sherry, but don't worry this time I'll make sure you'll meet your end._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Okiya looked through the window, moon shining high on the sky, full of stars. A calm night. Too calm. He turned his eyes towards Agasa's house, the lights were out. They must be asleep. Then he observed the streets, but nobody was there. So why he felt unrest like something was about to jump and attack? He tapped his fingers against the window ledge. He watched the outside of his window for few more seconds and walked away.

He sat on the couch and took a deep breath. Since, this house got bugged, he had a bad feeling. Even though, he knew the Black Organisation wouldn't find anything from eavesdropping his conversations at this house; he still feared Conan's and his secrets could be found out, and people he cared about would ended up dead.

No, he was just being paranoid, because of that bug implanted in this house. The Black Organisation wasn't getting closed with figuring out either Conan's or his true identity. He had talked with Conan over the phone few hours ago. He met Bourbon, who apparently was fully against the Black Organisation now. Conan had assured he hadn't been followed. After all the Black Organisation wouldn't bother to follow a child.

He send a last look towards the window, before he rose up from the couch and headed towards his bedroom.

_What if I'm not paranoid and something bad is about to happen? Or maybe I'm just thinking too much._

* * *

In the middle of the night, Gin and Vodka walked slowly towards Agasa's house without making any sound.

After Gin had listened to the conversation between the old man and the girl, he had informed the boss about it and his suspicions. The boss gave the clear instructions to him and Vodka. Gin couldn't wait to see a panic on Sherry's face. He wanted her dead so badly.

He wondered, however, how Sherry managed to create a poison that shrink people. No wonder, she could hide for that long; and Kudo could fool the syndicate thinking that he was dead. Also, who the hell was Kazuha. The boss would definitely be interested in this. Also, the fact that Sherry had a method to reverse the process. Even though it seemed it wasn't permanent. Or maybe Sherry chose to stay as a child, so it would be harder to find her.

"We're here," Vodka said, "I'll take care of the lock."

A smirk appeared on Gin's face. _Finally._

* * *

Ai was woken up by the creak sound. She open her eyes wide open. Her body shivered. Every bone, every muscle in her body was telling her it was them. Black Organisation. No, it couldn't be. They couldn't find her like that. They thought she was dead.

She looked towards the door expecting them to open at any second. She had to get up and check. If they were here, then professor's life was also in danger. Every life connected to her was in danger.

With her trembling legs, she got up from the bed, and went towards the door. As she was getting closer to the living room, she could clearly hear the footsteps. When she finally reach the living room, he saw two figures. Even in the dark, she could recognize them. Gin and Vodka. She hid behind the wall begging for them not to find her. Thinking of the way of escaping.

"I could hear your breath from miles, Sherry." Gin directed his gun at the wall where Ai was hiding behind. " Come out of your hiding."

Ai was paralysed in fear, she wanted to run, but she couldn't move a muscle.

"Fine. I'll come to you then."

A fear rose in Ai's heart with every Gin's step. After long seconds, he and Vodka stood in front of her. "Oh Sherry, you don't know how much I missed seeing this look. Yes, this look where you know you're about to die."

"I can't believe this child is actually Sherry. Are you sure about this Gin?" Vodka asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. She might turn into a child, but I still would recognize her even in that small form."

"Please, don't hurt anyone." Ai knew it was pointless to beg them for mercy, but she had to try. She couldn't people close to her to get killed.

"I don't think you're in position to make demands," Gin said.

"Ai-kun? What's going on? I thought I heard some voices."

Ai hearing professor's steps approaching closer to them, she shouted, "Professor! Run!"

It was too late, Agasa walked into the living room and saw the two intruders. "Who are you?"

Before Ai could move or do anything, Gin raised his gun, with silencer on it, at Agasa and fired it. Ai watched Agasa's body thudded on the floor with shock on her face.

"No!" Ai screamed. She ran to the professor and knelt in front of him, laying her head on his stomach. Tears flowing out of her eyes. "I don't believe it. You can't be dead." Her whole world was falling apart. Agasa was one of the closest person to her. He was her family, and now she lost him, and it was her fault. She never should stay here. If she left this place, then Agasa would still be alive.

"That's what happen, when you betray the syndicate. You've been with us for so long, so you should know."

"Will you kill me now?"

"Gladly. Unfortunately, the boss has different plans for you." Gin came towards Ai. He grabbed her, and put the tissue soaked with chloroform against her face. Everything went black for Ai.

* * *

"Are we going to burnt this place to ashes, Aniki?" Vodka asked.

"Not yet. The boss ordered to take all the Sherry's belonging first."

They found Sherry's lab, and they took everything they thought it would be useful: sheets of papers, discs, tapes.

"We're also gonna take the computer. I'm sure it has lots of data that can be used."

"Yes." Vodka noticed a picture of five kids including young Sherry on the desk. "Hey Gin, look."

"I see Sherry made friends," Gin mocked. "We probably should kill them too."

"Don't you think this boy in the glasses looks familiar?"

"Not really."

Vodka took out his phone and found the picture of Kudo Shinichi on the internet. "Hey look, I think that boy in the glasses looks very similar to that brat Kudo."

Gin looked closely at the both pictures and he had to admit that they looked similar. Since he knew Kudo's body shrank, then most likely that boy in the glasses was him.

"Wait. I think that brat lives with the Detective Mouri," Vodka said.

"If that's true, then we should pay them a visit." Gin smirked. "But first we need to take all these stuff and Sherry to our hideout. Then I'll tell the boss about Kudo. If he's indeed alive then he and everyone around him will die."


End file.
